


She-ra War of Power

by CrazyButterSock



Series: Soap Box stories that are my friends [3]
Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985), Thundercats (1985)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gen, Glitradora, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyButterSock/pseuds/CrazyButterSock
Summary: My friends take on the finale of the She-Ra series as a pseudo parody of the Dragon Ball Super tournament of power.
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Soap Box stories that are my friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766029
Kudos: 12





	1. Princess prologue

She-Ra War of Power Chapter 1

“She-Ra isn’t a sword... She-Ra is you.”

“Bring her back to me, my little starlight.”

“Adora... please help me.”

“Horde Prime something is going on down there, the planet’s forces seem to be amassing near clone 2814’s former base.” A shriveled red cloaked form shifts in the shadows to look at it’s master.

“Hm?” Prime stalks over to the screen looking at the cascade of tiny dots approaching the underbelly of his ship. “What are they up to?” The alien smirked a glint of interest in his eye. He had witnessed the final moments of a hundred worlds and was always fascinated by their final squirms. Some gave into madness, some begged, borrowed, and stole to gain a chance. Others rose up with the last of their heroes to struggle in the quicksand of futility. And as Prime watched the growing swarm of insignificant specks growing on the planet below he grinned eager to learn which path they would choose.

**BOOOOM!!!**

Ah so quicksand it is.

“What was that?” The cloaked entity growled.

A sickening blue hand curled into the doorway of the control room and lurched in its skeletal face called out as the ship began to sway. “We’ve been boarded!”

Prime’s upper most eye blinks giving just the slightest incling of shock as the others curled up into a wicked grin. What would happen next?

**BOOM!!!** 

Fire and shrapnel rained across the chasm that existed in the center of Prime’s ship.

“What took you so long?”

“This place doesn’t exactly have a ‘you are here’ sign ya know!”

“Did you not plan this out at all?”

“Why is she even here?”

“She’s on our side just keep moving!”

“Really?”

“... yeah”

“Oh thank god, fighting you is way too tiring”

“I know right”

“Please don’t make up that quickly its really insulting to the work I did.”

“Focus Sparkles, get the door!”

**BOOOOOOM**

Adora, Glimmer, and Catra erupt through another blast door racing through the ship. Around them more sections of the ship begin to explode and burst with flames as the rest of the princess alliance attacks key points around the ship and the entire vessel began to lurch as it lost air.

“Can’t you get us out of here sparkles?” Catra shouted over the roar of another blast.

“We aren’t leaving without the others!” Glimmer huffed.

“Ugh who did you bring?”

Adora smirked a little as her hair whipped about free from it’s usual pony tail. “I brought the cavalry.”

Red lightening exploded from an upper floor as Scorpia crashes down to them.

“Hey guys, hey wildcat.” Scorpia fell in step with them.

“This is where you’ve been?!?” Catra glared at Scorpia.

“Uh... yeah, sorry.” Scorpia looked sadly at the feline.

Catra grimaced and turned back forward as they kept running. “Good you should be with people who treat you right.” The former force captain sighed. 

Scorpia had to hold in a squeal. “That was the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Shut up!”

Another explosion signaled Mermista and Frosta joining the group.

“Hey I see you found some extra baggage Adora.” Mermista grunts sliding up next to Catra.

“Yes yes I’m here I’m good can we get over it and escape now?”

“Not yet we have a problem.” Perfuma whines as she slides down a vine to join them. “I lost Entrapta.”

“What do you mean you lost Entrapta!” Glimmer barked.

“She ran off to find Hordak.” Perfuma deadpanned then yelped as the group slid to a halt.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Hissed a deep voice as 3 tall and imposing snake men blocked their path forward.

“Who are these guys?” Perfuma yelped.

“Freaks that work for one of Prime’s friends.” Catra bared her claws.

“We don’t have time for this.” Glimmer pushed the others back. “One each, the rest of you go find Entrapta!” Glimmer lines up with the middle snake man. A tall and emerald green fighter with a cobra hood.

Catra made to take the right fighter but Scorpia pushed ahead of her.

“What are you doing?” Catra snarled.

“You know this ship and Entrapta best, go find her I’ll handle this punk.” Scorpia clicked her pincers.

“...fine” Catra lamented and circled around the group with the others and down the first hall they found.

Adora watched with a hopeful smile as she turned to the largest of the snake men a huge muscled figure with deep bronze scales. Unconsciously she reached for a sword that was no longer there. At first she felt a pang of fear... worry... but no when her fist clenched the air a different feeling resonated in her. She had everything she needed.

“Alright big guy... lets rock.”

BOOM!

Prime looked out the window of his council room looking down toward his throne through the massive canyon in the middle of his mother ship. 

“Oh look at that, they escaped, you were right Skeletor.” Prime mused.

“I hate when I’m right.” Skeletor snorted as he stomped over to the window.

“I will deal with them Lord Prime.” The cloaked figure shuffled out the door calling for minions to head his call.

“Hmhmhm let’s see what you do, She-Ra” Prime’s eyes narrowed at the battle below.

“Die princess scum!” The cobra man lashed out slashing at Glimmer with his claws

“That all you got!” Glimmer blinked out of his grasp and kicked him in the back. “I’ve been waiting for this ever since you freaks caught me, the only way this could be better is if it was your boss’ ass I was kicking!” Glimmer growled blasting the cobra man in the back with her sparkling magic.

“You’re dangerous... brutal... are you sure you’re a princess?” The snake man chuckled grimly. The comment stung, a little too much. Glimmer stomped toward him ready to stamp out his chuckling but as she did fumes suddenly erupted from him. Toxic green gas fountained from the hood of the snake man.

“You shouldn’t have gotten so close! Kobra Khan doesn’t take prisoners!” The serpent lashed out as Glimmer shrieked in pain blinded by the poison. A knee slammed into her stomach then an elbow to her side. The tail stung the worst smacking her backward. “You can’t fight what you can’t see.”

“You really need to shut up.” Glimmer spat.

“Tenacious till the end, that poison will rot you to your core before it kills you.” Kobra Khan openned his hood and doused his fists in more of the toxin. “And it can be inflicted through any part of your body.”

“That’s a nifty trick you have.” Glimmer cracked her neck and began to glow. “Now let me show you mine.”

“Diiiiiiiieeeee!!!” The 2nd of the snake men, aptly named Fang-Or spat a storm of blade like fangs pelting Scorpia as the latter blocked the onslaught with little too no damage.

“What?” The fanged snake blinked. “How did you?”

Scorpia marches up like a freight train towering over the more squat snake man. The princess glared down at him as he blinked in confused shock.

“That was cool.” Scorpia smiles.

“Huh?” 

“Were those really your teeth? Are your teeth made of metal? How many of those can you shoot? How do you fit that many teeth in you mouth?” Scorpia pelted the befuddled snake man with questions.

“How? How did you resist that attack? My fangs are harder than ssssssteel!” Fang-or blanked.

“Oh my carapace is really hard, the strongest in my family actually.” Scorpia pondered for a moment. “Entrapta said it was something called nat-ur-ally oak-uring car-bomb nano fi-bers.” The arachnid princess explained to the horror of the snake man gleaning the meaning behind her broken words.

“Basically it means I can do this!” Scorpia pulled her head back and then smashed it right into Fang-Or’s skull bouncing the snake man backward with more than enough force to leave him dizzy.

“Grrrr loussssy retch!” Fang-Or spat more blades at Scorpia who continued to deflect them as she charged forward

“You’re not very smart are you?” Scorpia hummed body checking the snake like a football dummy. The serpent soldier tried physical attacks lashing out with kicks and slashes but Scorpia was having none of it. The caught his leg and spun the snake man like a rag doll and slammed him into the floor so hard he bounced.

“How? You’re just a princessssss?!?”

“Just a princess? Man you guys really didn’t think this through if that’s your thought process. In our horde we were taught to fear princesses and honestly.” Scorpia’s eyes glowed and red lightening began to dance up her body. She was still new to magic but it felt so natural.

“I kinda get it, I’d be afraid of me too.” Red lightening lanced out of the princess pincer like a javelin right into the horrified face of the fanged fiend.

KZZZZZAAAAAPPP!!!

Haaaaaa!

-THWAK THWAK THWAK THWAK!- 

Adora hammered into the massive snake man practically leaving imprints of her knuckles with each blow.

“Urgh little whelp! You dare strike Rattlor!” The beefy snake man snarled then with a sickening shudder he began to grow almost doubling in size. “An unwise decision.” 

Adora stepped back gawking.

“Of course he gets bigger when you hit him.” The princess sighed, this was gonna be a long fight.

“Oh my” Prime mused watching from far above. “So this is the power of Etheria.”

“Power shmower this place sucks.” Catra whined as she lead the princesses to where she knew Entrapta would be. The girl was crazy but not hard to follow once you knew her thought process. She wasn’t here for Catra, that bridge had been burned. She was here for Hordak and there was only one place he would be. 

Catra slid to a halt hearing voices.

“This way you fools” the cloaked figure snarls. “I Mumm-Ra will be the one to shatter these princess’ souls, we must move quickly and crush them here, my ultimate prize lays on the island of trash down below. Foolish mortals don’t even know one of the strongest weapons in the universe is on their prison.” The hunched being growled as he waved a metal gauntlet at the Dylamug soldiers, the horde clone troopers marched with him toward the battle below.

“Island of trash?” Catra smirked. “Prison you say, well well well I think I’m going to have to disappoint him.” The force captain grinned as the other princesses caught up with her.

“This way Entrapta is probably reprogramming Hordak right now.”

“They really hit it off didnt they? Entrapta and Hordak.” Mermista asked as they ran through the halls. The rebellion had inklings of the relationship that had sprung up between the horde’s leader and the princess but most were too disturbed to believe it.

“Are any of us here really in a position to contest whether love is blind or not?” Catra shot a glare backward.

“I feel like that was a jab at me personally but honestly I’m more shocked she’s actually talking to us.” Sea Hawk remarked earning a reluctant nod from the princesses and a look of derision from Catra.

“We’re all gonna die.”

*Shing tang shing tang shing!*

Blades pelted Scorpia’s exoskeleton at increasing pace, the first bombardment bounced off harmlessly but the second wave began to find marks, fang like blades stuck in the princess’ chiton and sliced at her skin. By the third Scorpia had to make an effort to avoid the blades now.

“You’re getting better at this.” Scorpia muttered as an after thought as she maneuvered around the hail of metal.”

Fang-Or snarled as he fires again with increasing precision. “I’ll skewer you yet princesssss.”

Without warning the snake man rushed her still firing his fangs like a dagger machine gun. Scorpia answered him in mind raising her pincers as shields and charging forward.

The 2 fighters collided with an audible clash. Fang-Or the lesser slid back but recovered and lunged lashing out with a kick to Scorpia’s head. The arachnid princess blocked and shoulder checked him forcing him into a cycle of recover, attack and repulse. He opened his mouth to fire but bit his tongue as Scorpia suddenly snapped his mouth shut!

“You’re pretty tough when you get serious.” Scorpia stated flatly the princess was doing her best impression of Catra’s stoic seathing. “If I let you control this fight you might actually beat me and I can’t let that happen.” Scorpia chucked the snake man backward and summoned her magic again, this time sparking with even more power. 

“Fang-Or was it? I have to admit you’re really strong” Scorpia brought her pincers together and energy began to build. 

“But I’m stronger.” 

**BZZZAAKK!!!** 

A red funnel of lightening surged forward at the shrieking serpent blasting him through the wall behind him and several more after that. The princess observed his smoking legs dangling over the wreckage of the 5th wall in. “Hm I might have over done it a bit.”

*Bwaaaaaan*

Scorpia turned to the shining light.

Magic runes encircled Glimmer and a pink bubble of light swelling outward enveloping Kobra Khan and much of the lower deck.

“What is thissss?” Khan hissed at the disgustingly pink glow that now threatened to blind him as much as his poisoned opponent.

“A trick I picked up from Shadow Weaver.” Glimmer smirked even as her wounds necrotized further with the greenish toxin. “This bubble is made of pure magic. My magic.” The Queen cracked her knuckles. “I may not be able to see you but as long as you’re in it’s light” Glimmer blinked forward in a flash bringing a glowing fist side long right into Khan’s left kidney. “I know exactly where your scale ass is!” Khan struggled not to double over from the strike and forced himself to retaliate but his opponent was even more slippery than him now. His blows struck only empty air as blows rained on him from every direction. A low kick took out his leg. A haymaker followed right to his left cheek. A kick to the back was the deal maker as Khan suddenly fell right into Glimmer’s hand as she pulled him close to her face. 

“Who’s your queen bitch?”

“Wha, what?” The snake man paled in confusion for a brief moment before Glimmer’s fist connected with his chin in a glowing pink uppercut that sent the dizzied snake man flying all the way to the next level of the ship with a resounding crash!

The pink bubble faded and Glimmer fell backward as Scorpia arrived to catch her.

“I got ya queeny.” Scorpia held her up. 

“Where’s Adora?” Glimmer struggled to open her puffy eyes. 

“Uh.” Scorpia looked up at the looming shape down the ship. “Shes a bit busy.”

Rattlor towered all the way to the 3rd floor by the time Adora realized punching him wasn’t doing any good. By then it was no fight at all for Rattlor to reach down and grasp Adora in his hands like a little mouse. The bronze scaled snake hissed in glee as he squeezes Adora like a stress ball. The princess of power shrieked in pain.

“Pathetic.” The diamond back sneared as it squeezed the life from Etheria’s champion. “I was told you were nigh invincible! A warrior of legend!”

The snake’s hiss became like sizzling gravel. “I was told your sword could cleave this very ship in half! Where is it? Where is my challenge?!? *WHERE IS SHE-RA?!?*”

Adora’s struggle for breath hitched and she went limp as the snake man relaxed ever so slightly to wait for his pray’s answer.

“... She’s right here.” Came the quiet reply.

“Hm?” Rattlor leaned in just enough to see the smallest smirk quirk his quarry’s lips.

“She-Ra is right here... you’re working on faulty information I get it I was too... but She-Ra isn’t a sword.” Rattlor noticed the shaking all to late. First his body then the entire ship began to quake!

“Yes this is what I wanted to see.” Prime watched from his throne on high. “Show me the Heart of Etheria’s power!”

Rattlor looked around as pieces of the ship began to rattle apart from the power growing in his hands.

“She-Ra isn’t a sword!” Adora roared. “She-Ra! Is! Me!”

**”FOR THE HONOR OF GREYSKULL!!!”**

Rattlor shot backward as the golden light blasted out from Adora smashing him against the wall of the bay. Magical light enveloped Adora from all around as she fell to the floor once more shaking the entire ship in the process and from the golden aura of might emerged the Princess of Power, She-Ra.

Glimmer felt the light on her skin and smiled knowing what had happened even without seeing it.

“She-Ra lives!”

“She-Ra lives!” Scorpia cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prisoners released in this chapter are my way of adding in characters season 5 added in (ie Melog, the star siblings and Wrong Hordak)


	2. Explosive Emergence

She-Ra War of Power Chapter 2  
  
“All I’ve ever done I’ve done for you.”  
  
“All I’ve ever done I’ve done for them.”  
  
“All I’ve ever done I’ve done for me.”  
  
  
Catra’s claws clicked against the metal floor as the ship violently lurched again.

  
“Adora I don’t know what you’re doing but I’m gonna kick your ass if it doesn’t stop!” The feline snarled sliding into the next hall that lead to their destination. She took note of the surroundings. In the brief time she’d been here under Prime’s watchful eye she’d memorized most of the lay out of the ship.

To their left were one of the dozen or so hangers full for clone and robot crewmen. Above that were the quarters of the real soldiers, hideous alien mercenaries from a dozen different conquered worlds.

To their right where they’d just come from was a factory of sensory operation machines and other such engineering areas that had been mostly torn asunder by the princesses initial attack, Catra was shocked from the damage that this ship was still airborne. Miracle aside she sped the princess alliance ahead to where they wanted. Entrapta was here for Hordak, and Hordak was-  


“Hi guys!” Entrapta waves from across the sickening green glowing room. A dozen pools of green liquid Catra couldn’t identify if she wanted vibrated lightly as the ship shook with what the princesses assumed was another of Adora’s super human attacks.

The only pool in use was easy to pick out especially now. When last she’d seen him Hordak had been sitting unceremoniously in the middle of the green liquid looking like a puppet with cut strings.   


Now the pool glowed an almost cheerful reddish pink color and the flicker of life was returning to Hordak’s features as Entrapta tapped away at the alien control console as if it were nothing special at all.  


“Oh Catra! I forgot you were here! How are you?” Entrapta smiled brightly while her eyes remained as usual unchanging.   


“Uh yeah, long time no see.” Catra blinked a few times before receiving a nudge from Bow. “Ugh um.” The feline searched for words. “Sorry about the whole... Beast island thing.” Catra muttered mentally kicking herself.  


“No problem!”

Catra blinked a few times. “No problem?”  


“Yeah it turned out to be tons of fun, all the broken first ones tech was so much fun to tinker with!” Entrapta remarked flicking another switch that made Hordak twitch a bit in his chemical bath.  


“Broken tech?” Catra’s mind went a mile a minute as the rest of the princess alliance said their hellos and hurry up’s to Entrapta. The minion Catra had eavesdropped on before said something about a weapon on a garbage dump prison. The force captain hadn’t been sure before but now she was certain he was talking about Beast Island. There was a weapon there that Prime’s own ally had called ‘the strongest in the universe’ and Catra was now determined to get it.  


“The process is mostly complete but he’ll need a new exoskeleton armor if he’s to operate properly.” Catra caught the end of a Entrapta’s explanation as she began to shut down the machines around them.   


“Entrapta I have a plan.” Catra approached but a blast struck the floor before she could advance.  


“I have a plan too.” Gargled the stone voiced figure in his red cloak.

“It’s annihilate all of you!” Mumm-Ra roared as 4 dilamug drones charged into the chamber.  


“Didn’t he go the other way?” Mermista grumbled and flung her hands making a wave of the green liquid smash into the machine soldiers washing them away.  


“Ha too easy!” Perfuma cheered.  


“Don’t be so sure!” Bow notched an arrow as violet light shined from the doorway.  


_“Ancient spirits of evil! Transform this wretched form into Mumm-Ra the ever living!”_  


The princesses watched in horror as the ragged cloaked figure that previously looked like the anti-Madam Razz began to grow to grotesque size. Scraggly arms bulged into muscular claws that fit the metal gauntlet on his left hand. Freakish bat like wings erupted from the creature’s back and the hood slid away revealing a gold and black head dress on a grotesque bat like face.  


“Behold your demise given form!”

  
Perfuma wilted like a dying rose. Bow’s arrow fell to the floor unused. Even Entrapta looked horrified at the 14ft gargoyle now stomping toward them drawing a wicked double sided sword from the gauntlet on his arm.  


Catra gritted her teeth and dug a claw into her arm forcing herself out of her shocked state.   


“RUN!!!” Catra screamed as she charged the demon man. The princess alliance reacted in kind Entrapta grabbing up Hordak with her hair as the princesses rushed for the nearest exit.  


Catra pounced on the colossus before he could get off a swing slashing at his face with her claws.  


The embodiment of evil howled in pain and swatted Catra backward.  


“You! I knew you would betray us.” Mumm-Ra hissed as he sliced at her with his sword.  


Catra leapt aside as the sword cut clean through the machinery of one of the vats.   


“You’re pretty spry for a big guy.” Catra sneered circling the alien warlock.  


“And you very foolish for the descendant of that man.” Mumm-Ra growled.  


Catra froze on instinct. What did he just say?  


“What do you mean by that?” Catra’s voice hitched.   
“I can smell it in your blood.” The bandaged behemoth spat the words like the most sickening of poisons. “You are the descendant of my arch enemies the Thunder Cats.”   


Catra’s heart pounded in her ear. For the first time in her life she thought of the idea that she had parents besides the witch who raised her. For the first time she considered she had family somewhere. But those thoughts were quickly shattered as a long armed guillotine smashed the floor just beside her.  


Catra bound from structure to wall to anything she could grasp as she avoided the monster’s attacks.  


“You knew them!” Catra snarled. “Tell me what you know!” She commanded.  


The mummy chuckled denoting that he had struck a chord. “Yes I did.” He mocked stalking around the chamber. “I hunted them across Third Earth and then across the universe when they joined forces with the Eternians.”

  
“Eternians?” Catra flashed back to her time in the Beacon with Adora. Eternia had been the word that activated much of the facility’s machines.

“The First Ones” Catra was reeling, between learning these secrets and fighting for her life she could barely hold it together. She leapt out of the way as the gargoyle peppered the chamber with a scattering of lasers from his gauntlet.

  
“Hold still mongrel! I have waited this long to end your abominable blood line! I will have my vengeance!” Mumm-Ra flapped his wings with tremendous force pushing Catra off her feet.  


The demon man cackled as he leapt across the room in a single bound and grabbed Catra crushing her between his bulk and his wicked blade.  


Catra’s claws screamed at her as she struggled to keep the blade away from her neck!

  
“I won’t die here!” Catra snarled!

  
Mumm-Ra bared down on her harder than her own conscience. She could feel the heat of blood on her palms when suddenly the weight vanished.  


Mumm-Ra howled as he was thrown backward by a huge water whip smashing into the wall as Mermista lashed out.  


Frosta rushed in quickly after and with a scream of outrage spawned a snow ball even bigger than the gruesome gargantuan that smashed him clean through the wall.

  
Catra hit the floor hissing in pain and blinked as a hand reached for her.  


The feline looked up at Bow, hand outstretched and a solemn look in his eyes.  


“You came back for me?” Catra’s voice was the quietest she or Bow had ever heard it.  


“Nobody gets left behind, not even you.” He spoke with a genuine smile.

Catra was still stunned as she took the hand and stood up.

“He’s not done yet.” Frosta called.

“Well then let’s finish the job.” Catra grinned.

  
Mumm-Ra’s claws grabbed the edges of the hole he’d made trying to pull himself back through but this plan failed when Catra cannon balled right into his gut at full speed.

  
Another tremor shook the ship as Mumm-Ra rolled through the next room.

  
Catra skidded to a halt and looked around finding herself in a long chamber with several glowing green cells in it.

  
“A prison?” Catra remarked as she noted a panel near her. Mumm-Ra cursed rising up only to see Catra’s intentions.   
“Don’t you dare!” Was all he got out before Catra smashed the control panel and every cell opened at once.

  
The demon man lunged at her but was stopped cold by a sudden landslide of people as the prisoners all jumped him at once. A glowing red cat like creature smashed him sideways another 3 humanoid prisoners jumped on him from behind and finally an oddly dressed Horde clone emerged and shrieked confusedly which turned out to be just enough of a shock for Mumm-Ra to focus on him. His last mistake as Catra dead sprinted in and unleashed a hail of kicks into the bat behemoth’s face.

_Crash!_

Mumm-Ra rolled backward as the princess alliance joined the fray blasting him backward with a combined storm of water, ice, vines and arrows.

  
“Thanks for freeing us.” One of the humanoids said, a young woman with huge curly blonde hair. “We’re the Star-

  
“Don’t care.” Catra interrupted silencing the girl. “Come on, everyone we have to get out of here!” The alliance and their new friends scrambled to the nearest door.  


“Oh no you don’t!”

  
“Dear god he’s worse than shadow Weaver!” Catra groaned as Mumm-Ra staggered toward her again.  
Catra raised her claws ready to defend the fleeing forces... until the ship started shaking again, much more than before.

“Now what?”  
  
The glowing light faded slowly. An aura of rainbow light gripped the princess of power. Her armor had changed, become her own, become an image of what her true self was. This was the real She-Ra! Winged head piece reminiscent of Catra’s mask, heart carved in her chest plate ala Bow’s top, and a form fitting white gold suit that screamed of Glimmer’s inspiration that accented her muscles as they pulsed with magic.  


“Diggin the new look.” Scorpia managed to push the words passed her gawking expression.

  
Adora smiled lightly and walked over to her friends. She placed her hand on Glimmer’s cheek and the magic flowed down her finger tips and rejuvenated the princess of light in a flash.   
Glimmer opened her healed eyes and stared at the glowing goddess that was currently cradling her.  


“... Hey Adora.” She squeaked.  


“That’s not your line.” Adora smirked.  


“It was involuntary.” Glimmer smiled.  


“Yesssss!”   


Adora’s smile turned into a glare as with a tremendous shake Rattlor ripped himself free of the wall he’d been smashed into.  


“This is the fight I wanted!” He hissed. “I, Rattlor will crush She-Ra with my bare hands!” The plus sized serpentoid brought down his fist in a hammer blow.

  
_THUUUM!!!_

  
The shockwave of an impact was muffled by She-Ra’s palm catching the attack.

  
Rattlor blinked in shock.

  
“You wanted She-Ra right?” Adora’s glare was deadly. “Alright then, I’ll give you all the She-Ra you can handle!”  


**Crack!**

  
Adora’s boot kicked Rattlor’s fist into his own jaw sending several broken teeth flying as he reeled backward.

  
Glimmer and Scorpia leapt clear of the battle as in a blur Adora flipped backward and rocketed off the wall delivering a savage elbow to the titanic snake’s stomach.

  
The princesses struggled to keep Adora I’m sight as the fully realized Princess of power bound and rebounded off the walls of the wide open area delivering blow after blow to the snake man even as he continued to grow with each attack.

  
“Useless I am power!” Rattlor hissed trying time reposition himself but his size had become a hinderance. His foot caved right through the floor as he moved and he became stuck. “What the?”

  
Adora shot upward leaping from floor to floor.  
Prime’s eyes locked with the warrior woman as she shot passed his Bridge window on her way to the ceiling. With a ship shaking push Adora shot back downward and spinning like a buzz saw!  


**_CRASH!!!_ **

  
Every piece of glass in the canyon space of the ship shattered from the pressure blast that erupted from Adora drop kicking Rattlor square in the head.

  
The snake man staggered his eyes threatened to roll back but he forced them to remain on his enemy as he balled a fist and magic began to flow.

  
“Yes! This is what I wanted! Now die She-Ra! _Serpent Penetrator!_ ” sickening green magic encoiled his fist as he hurled it at the princess.  


“I’m sorry.” Adora sighed as she landed watching the blow approach her. “You wanted to see my sword didn’t you?”  


_**BWASH!!!** _

  
Toxic green met technicolor glow as Adora blocked the titanic attack with her left hand.

  
“Here let me show it to you.” Adora’s right hand opened and golden light formed. She clutched her fist and swung out and in an explosion of light a sword emerged.

  
Thinner, sleeker, fiercer than the fake the first ones had made. This was She-Ra’s true weapon.

  
“You want my sword... TAKE IT!!!” Adora roared and stabbed forward a rainbow of raw power exploded forth pushing the toxic green fish backward.

  
“Impossssssible! So much power!” Rattlor ate his fist and words as the blasted washed over him and blew him backward before continuing on past him! The mile long beam of magic pierced all the way through the hull of the ship blasting into the atmosphere beyond! The ship groaned shaking violently.

  
“You want my sword so bad you can all have it!” Adora dragged the sword with all her might slashing the solid beam of light through the ship in a massive circle.

  
“Incredible, so this is the power of Etheria.” Prime watched in awe as his ship was bifurcated.   
  
“What trickery?” Mumm-Ra gawked in horror as a solid beam of light split the wall between the 2 fighters like the Red Sea.

  
“Adora what did you do?!?” Catra shrieked backing away as air suddenly sucked in toward the gap. Mumm-Ra dug in his sword struggling not to get sucked out the fresh hole in the ship’s everything.

  
Catra grabbed at anything to hold and was shocked when the cat like alien she’d freed grabbed her up and leapt her out the door with the rest of the princesses.  


“Uh thanks?”

  
“Mrrow.”

  
“Melog? Whatever you say pal thanks for the save.” Catra blinked at the creature unsure that it was actually speaking to her and she wasn’t still in shock.

  
“We have to get back to Glimmer!” Bow called as the alliance ran for their lives.

  
“Right!” Came the chorus of replies.

  
Catra leapt from her rescuers back and grabbed Entrapta pulling her aside.

  
“I need your help with something, tech related.” Catra smiled.  
Entrapta grinned back. “Lead the way.”  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“She-Ra! Who tamed the beasts of Beast island with a single word!”  
  
“Take care of each other.”  
  
“Your mistake is assuming you are not special.”  
  
  
Silence. Cold. The peaceful void of space. Prime’s ship hovered on the edge of Etheria’s atmosphere as the fleet of ships encircled looking for where to release their troops. All is calm.

  
_**TZOOOOOWH!!!** _

A neon blade erupts out the top of the mothership before slowly swinging round in a circle like a colossal can opener!

  
The fleet watching in shock and awe as the ship began to split in half and drift into Etheria’s atmosphere plummeting toward the ground.

  
The princess alliance emerged from the corridors and rushed to Adora as she withdrew her sword and leapt back from the vacuous hole she had carved in the ship.

  
“You cut the ship in half!” Bow blurted at something between awe and horror.

  
“It appears I did” Adora affirmed a little too confidently.

  
“Yeah very nice, a little warning next time please.” Mermista grunted.

  
“Heh yeah sorry, I got carried away.” Adora smiled awkwardly before surveying the group.

  
“I see you found some friends, is everyone here?”

  
“Yeah we have to go like now.” Bow nodded only barely catching the shift in Adora’s look.

  
“Where’s Catra?” Adora tensed only long enough for the tracker pad on Bow’s hip to go off.

  
Bow pulled the device up and the screen blinked open to Catra’s face.

  
“Catra.” Adora stepped to the screen. Catra’s look softened a bit before returning to a less than usual smirk.

  
“Hey Adora.” She smiled.

  
“Where are you we have to go.” Adora pressed.

  
“Go without me, we’re already at the escape pods.” Catra stated.

  
“Catra no, we’re leaving together.” Adora near pleaded.

  
“I can’t not yet.” Catra looked away then stared Adora in the eyes with a smile. “I have to go pick something up, don’t worry I’m not running... not again.”

  
“What are you planning?” Adora quirked a brow.

  
“You’ll see.” Catra visibly shifted on the screen as she climbed into the pod. “meet me and Entrapta on Beast island as soon as you’re on the planet.”

  
“Entrapta?” Glimmer peaked over the top of the screen.  
“Hey guys!”

  
Entrapta swiped the screen from Catra appearing squished against the frame. 

  
“Bow Hordak needs fixing up still I’m trusting you to keep him standing till I get there.” The science princess stated as she also climbed in the pod.

  
“Wha? Me?” Bow gulped and turned to see that Hordak was in fact with them barely being held up by the other clone they’d picked up in the prison.

  
“You’re the next best with tech so I’m sure you can handle it till I’m done, I need to pick up my old stuff from Beast Island anyway, seeya later!”

  
Entrapta handed the pad back to Catra.

  
“You heard her Adora, we’ll see you soon.” Catra smirked.

  
“You bet I will.” Adora returned the look. Glimmer shifted to be next to Adora.

  
“Hey don’t forget our agreement.” Glimmer added her confident grin to the trio.

  
“How could I, I do owe you after all.” Catra’s voice was low but sincere as the pad went blank.

  
“Alright let’s get out of here!” Glimmer put her hand in and everyone grabbed onto her or someone else close by and together in a fade of pink they vanished.

  
Catra closed the pod hatch and with the flip of a dial it shot off toward the planet.  
  
“Such incredible power.” Prime stood in his throne as the ship continued to plummet gaining speed.

  
“But fret not my brothers.” His voice boomed across the ship. Clones, soldiers and machines looked up to their lord.

  
“For this is not the end only the beginning. With this we have at long last found a worthy opponent. A planet worth our full might! So do not dismay. Do not look upon this as a loss. For like the mighty Phoenix we fall only to rise!”

  
The two pieces of the ship rained down just south of the Frightzone’s edge parting clouds and spewing smoke and flames.

  
The amassed armies of etheria and the horde watched as the mothership impacted the planet  


**_THUUUUUUUM!!_**  
  
_**Shweeeeeen**_

  
Violet light faded as the Princess Alliance appeared on the Bridge of Brightmoon.

  
Glimmer looked up at her ancestral home that she had missed for weeks... and promptly collapsed.

  
“Ow” she muttered face first on the ground.

  
“Glim!” Bow quickly helped her up.

  
“Remind me never to teleport that far ever again.” Glimmer groaned.  
“Glimmer?” A voice called from the end of the embankment.

  
Glimmer looked up and blinked. Then blinked again. Then a third time just to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing.

  
There in his slightly shaggy glory was someone she’d not seen in years.

  
“Dad?” The princess questioned through tears forming in her eyes.

  
“It’s me star light.” The king opened his arms and almost immediately a pink flash burst in them as all of Glimmer’s vigor returned and she leapt into his arms.

  
“Dad you’re alive! How is this possible?” Glimmer sobbed as he held her tight.

  
“Adora found me on Beast Island and brought me home.” King Micah soothed his wailing daughter savoring every breath as they held each other tight.

  
“I thought I’d lost you so long ago.” Glimmer finally lightened her grip and looked back at Adora and the others.

  
“You did this.” She smiled.

  
“I couldn’t save Angella.” Adora stammered out. “so it was only fair I save the king at least.

  
“You big dummy.” Glimmer blinked into Adora at full speed and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

  
“Hey I was there too.” Bow crossed his arms until Glimmer sidled over and gave him a peck too.

  
Micah closed the distance as Glimmer finished her thank yous and leapt back into his arms.

  
Micah held her again and surveyed the alliance quirking a brow at what he saw.

  
“Uh, honey, why are there two Hordaks with you.” Micah questioned.

  
“Long story dad, they’re joining us like Shadow Weaver.” The young queen assured but this only caused Micah to cringe more.

  
“Wait Shadow Weaver is actually here? This entire time I thought she was a hallucination.” The shaggy king admitted.

  
“Oh good you’re back.” Came a dark and sultry voice.

  
“Speak of the devil.” Adora sighed as the witch in question floated down the bridge to the crowd.

  
“How touching a family reunion. And with the weather so nice you’d almost think it wasn’t the end of the world.” Shadow Weaver droned on.

  
“You’re already annoying don’t be a pessimist too.” Mermista jabbed before the rest of the alliance could pile on.

  
“Don’t you have a date?” Glimmer looked at Adora.

  
“I guess I do.” The princess of power gave a whistle and Swiftwind flew up from the fields and landed.

  
“You called She-Ra?” The steed smiled regally.

  
“We’re taking a trip you and I.” Adora mounted up as the alliance began to head inside.

  
“Where are we heading?” The Pegasus asked excitedly.  
“Back to Beast Island.”

  
Swiftwind didn’t so much pale as lose color from his porcelain coat.  
“Oh no no no, not that place again.” The winged horse whined. “We barely made it out last time!”

  
“I know but Catra and Entrapta are waiting for us, plus I’m much stronger now, I don’t know if you saw the ship falling from the sky... but that was me.” Adora gleamed confidence but Swiftwind still looked skeptical

  
“Alright if this is what you want.” The steed resigned and together they leapt into the sky.  
  
“We’re here!” Entrapta shouted with glee as they crawled from the pod embedded in the beach.

  
“I can’t wait to find Emily 2 and the other gadgets I left behind, I hope my stash of tiny food hasn’t been eaten!” Entrapta looked back at Catra and paused.

Catra was staring up toward the core of the island as of mesmerized. The tone resounded but Catra didn’t flinch from it instead her look hardened.

  
“What’s wrong?” Entrapta swing back to her ally.

  
“Do you hear that?” Catra asked intensely her stare could melt ice.

  
“Hear what? The tone don’t worry it does that all the-"

  
“Not that.” Catra put her hand over Entrapta’s mouth. “Something else... it sounds like... Thunder.”  
  
The walk to the center of the island felt like an eternity. With every step closer the distant roar Catra heard became that much louder and rung that much deeper in her heart. It sounded so familiar yet so distant in her mind.

  
Entrapta gave a whistle at some point and the colossal mech she’d created while trapped here bound out of the brush to her like a pet dog. Catra nearly had a heart attack.

  
The living machine carried them the rest of the way to the center of the island the ancient computer that lay at the heart of the sea of wreckage and death. But as Catra stepped inside she didn’t feel afraid of the thunder booming in her ear. She just wanted to know what it was. 

“Thunder cats,” the gargoyle has said.

Catra’s hand unconsciously drifted to her chest as she followed Entrapta who was swinging around grabbing things from the many piles of garbage.  
“This is the place!” Entrapta called out.

  
Catra stepped over to the console as Entrapta fired it up displaying the same symbols it had shown Adora before. Five rune stones connected to a vast network at Etheria’s heart.

  
“Is there anything else here?” Catra shook herself from observing the screens.

  
“I don’t know.” Entrapta shrugged. “Everything here is so warped and ancient it’s hard to tell let me take a look." Entrapta tapped away at several old buttons and consoles but nothing seemed to change.

  
“Come on, that bastard said there was a weapon here so their must be a hidden vault or something.” Catra snarled.

  
“I’m trying, hold on.” Entrapta was working at least four panels at once between her hands and hair but still made no progress.

  
Catra gritted her teeth. This wouldn’t be for nothing. Something connected to her past was here she could feel it and it drove her batty. The last straw came as another clap of thunder erupted over head and Catra slammed her fists into the main console.

  
Bronze beams of light crisscrossed over the panels. Catra faltered and her hand fell flat on the panel.

  
The appendage was scanned before Catra could quantify what was happening. The screen above them suddenly shifted the heart of Etheria moved aside and a new symbol appeared. A red orb with a stylized black panther head in the center. From the screen more bronze lines traced down the central pillar and outlined a door that opened into near pitch blackness. All the while the thunder suddenly stopped.

  
“Whoooooaaaa!” Entrapta yelped startling Catra. “It reacted to you! Fascinating!”

  
Catra shook herself from her paralysis and outstretched a hand out to stop Entrapta from leaping head first into the new path.

  
“Stay here, this is for me.”

  
Catra slowly stepped up to the threshold. She took a tentative step inside and was rewarded with a light from above illuminating a pedestal in the middle of the room. The cool crystalline stone rose up and blossomed nestling a brilliant red crystal at its peak. The same red crystal shown on the display outside.

Black jungle cat head emblazoned in its core. Catra approached with caution but curiosity was killing her faster than paranoia could hold her back.

  
She reached the pedestal and was reward with it opening up. As if expecting her. The altar opened around the crystal and the hilt of a sword extended out.

  
Catra froze a thousand thoughts streaking through her mind like lightening. Was this what Adora felt those years ago? When she saw the sword in the forest was this what she saw. Calling to her like some forgotten memory on the edge of her mind. Every fiber of her being told her it was a mistake that it was a trick or a trap or a curse but those thoughts we drowned out by the sound of thunder in Catra’s heart as she reached out and grabbed the hilt.

  
**_Shhhhhhink!_**

Catra pulled forth the blade and was gifted a somewhat disappointing sight. The blade was barely a dagger with the jewel embedded in the cross guard like with She-Ra’s blade and two fang like spines extended from it curving up toward the cutting edges.

  
Catra hefted the blade finding it well balanced but still unimpressive. She gave a swing and almost leapt out of her skin when she heard thunder clap again above her. She looked up as the ceiling opened up to reveal a turbulent sky overhead. As lightening leapt from one cloud to another a feeling came over the horde soldier. She raised the blade and took it in both hands giving another swing.

  
**_SHWIIIING!_**

The blade doubled in size. The sword telescoped outward the fangs on cross guard growing into fitting curved accents.

  
_“Thunder.”_

  
Catra didn’t stop to observe she gave another swing and felt power surge through her.

  
_“Thunder!”_

  
She swung the sword up as the sky erupted with light.

  
_"Thunder!"_

  
Blue sparks of energy danced through Catra’s eyes. The lion head in the jewel swirled in a vortex opening into a feline eye.

  
**"THUNDERCATS HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"**

  
Lightening shot down from the sky enveloping Catra in magical light. Her clothing burned away replaced with pale blue armor. A belt of spikes ringed around her hips and a second ring of them wrapped around her tail. Her mask twirled up and transformed becoming a tiara on her head as electricity lanced through her body condensing and toning her muscles to their peak.

  
Catra stood awed by the transformation. She looked at the now full sword which had something inscribed on it in a language Catra didn’t recognize but somehow understood.

  
“The Sword... of Omens.” She breathed the words to break the silence left by the storm that had changed her and left. As if sensing the words the pedestal nearby came to life once more and opened further revealing a shining golden gauntlet in the shape of a large tiger claw. Catra glanced between it and the sword and slowly slipped it onto her left arm.

  
The item shifted as she did closing onto her and shifting to fit her perfectly.

  
“Cool” She smirked. This was incredible. She was beginning to see why Adora likes it so much.

  
Adora...

  
Catra’s mind turned to the girl in question and sensing this the gem stone began to react again.

  
Catra glances at it then held the sword up to her face to examine it. The fangs of the cross guard curled in the shape of Catra’s eyes and suddenly she could see _everything_. The world opened up in front of her as if nothing obstructed her vision. She could see through the walls through the jungle to the beach and beyond. She turned swiveling her vision seeing heat, light, energy, everything until finally she turned to the edge of the beach where her pod had landed just as Adora landed with Swiftwind.

  
Catra could see every curve of her body, every imperfection or lack there of on her skin. As her thoughts drifted the sword began to peel layers off of Adora’s attire and Catra quickly lowered the sword a blush creeping on her cheeks.

  
“Well... that’s a neat trick.” The feline grinned and with a thought the sword shrunk once again and she slid it into the sheath on the gauntlet’s back where it had been stored in the pedestal moments ago.  
“Time to greet our guest.”  
  
Adora pressed through the foliage, the wildlife that was so harrowing before seems to shy away at her presence now. Maybe it’s her awakened power or maybe it’s the determination in her steps but either way they scatter at her approach until she reaches the center of it all.

  
“Hiiii!” Entrapta waves currently in the middle of taking apart a console.

  
“Hey Entrapta where’s Catra?” The hero asked stepping over wires the princess had splayed outward.

  
“Oh she went in there.” Entrapta gestures to the doorway Adora knew hadn’t been there before. She took a step forward then stopped as a shadow crossed the threshold.

  
”Hey Adora.” awe there it was that oh so familiar greeting. Sometimes it made Adora’s blood run cold but now it was surprisingly invigorating as Catra stepped out into view wearing an exceptionally proud smirk.

  
Adora returned the expression as she stepped toward her rival.  
“Are you done with whatever it was you were doing here?” Adora asks as they step toward each other.

  
“Oh yes I am, like my new toy?” Catra raises the golden chawed gauntlet admiring the gleam in the sunlight.

  
“You dragged me out here for a glove?” Adora questions smoothly as their verbal dance began. How long had it been.

  
“Oh it’s more than that. Want me to show you?” Catra grinned slyly.

Adora couldn’t help but smile back it had been too long since they’d been able to do so without a hint of animosity.

  
“Do enlighten me, can you take food out of the oven with it? Or perhaps give a cat some good scritches.” They’re toying with each other now, even Entrapta and Swiftwind are watching the display to see who will crack first.

  
Catra draws the sword out of the gauntlet in one swift motion and the sword telescopes out to its full length.

  
Adora eyes the weapon in shock.

  
“Guess we match now.” Catra grinned mischievously.

  
“So it comes with a sword big whoop can it do this?” Adora held out her hand and her sword materialized in it.

  
Entrapta and Swiftwind ooo at the new power.

  
“You can just pull that thing out of thin air now? You are so broken.” Catra’s eyes threatened to roll right off her head.

  
“You came all the way out here for a fancy can opener then?” Adora continued their banter.

  
“Not quite.” Catra grinned and took the blade in both hands again. The jolt of power rose through her body again and she looked Adora in the eyes. “Watch this.... Thunder thunder thunder THUNDER CATS HAAAAAAA!!!”

  
Adora shielded her eyes as Catra transformed again. Muscles toned.

Clothes became armor and her mask flipped upside down again becoming a tiara. As Catra emerged Adora stood shocked in place eyes tracing every inch of the childhood friend. Finally after taking it all in Adora smiled bigger than ever as a fire like nothing else lit in her gut.

  
“Now this was worth the trip.” Adora raised her sword aswell.  
“For the honor of Greyskull!” In a flash Adora was replaced by She-Ra version 2.0. Entrapta and Swiftwind both ooo'ed and aw'ed again at the new form.

  
As she emerged Adora quirked a brow at Catra’s amused expression. “What you’ve seen me transform before.”

  
“Yeah but usually it’s just a flash of light and suddenly you’re less of a dork now in this form I can see it happening, do you always strike those poses?”

  
“Shut up.” Adora hides her blush with bravado.

  
“I see you copied my mask.” Catra remarked as they sized each other up inches apart.

  
“I see you copied my gimmick.” Adora smirked back.

  
“So you admit it’s a gimmick.” Catra grinned.

  
“It’s not a- OOPH!!” All the air left Adora’s lungs as a gold metal fist slammed into her stomach.

  
“Oops.” Catra cooed as Adora almost fell on her. “Wouldn’t you know it my hand slipped...right into your stomach.”

  
Adora grinned wide. “Yeah I hate when that happens.”

  
_Thud_

  
Catra felt her lungs betray her as a brilliant white gold fist slammed into her chest.

  
The two smiled widely as they locked eyes.

  
“Are they fighting or flirting?” Swiftwind whispered to Entrapta.

  
“Evidence suggests both.” The princess responded without even a blink.

  
Catra and Adora continued their staring until Catra’s hand brushed one of the panels and it began to light up. Orange and yellow lights raced through the circuitry around them before arriving at the central mechanism then to the assembly’s shock a holographic form materialized facing away from them.

The figure looked around a moment then turned to reveal none other than Lighthope.

  
“Lighthope! You’re alive?” Adora blinked to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating.

  
“It appears the activation of this site has restored one of my back up drives.” The AI stated seemingly just as shocked as everyone else.

  
“Oh great this chick again.” Catra groaned miffed her spotlight had been stolen.

  
“Wait are you good Lighthope or evil Lighthope?” Adora raises her sword.

  
“One moment.” The hologram blinks a moment then returns smiling. “Sorry about that had to erase some things like my last orders from the First Ones.” Lighthope smiled brightly.

  
Adora lowered her weapon and smiled back.

  
“Whooooaaaaa holographic artificial intelligence!” Entrapta cooed waving her hand through Lighthope’s form.

  
“Yeah freaky ghost lady, we’ve met.” Swiftwind was unamused. “I’ll wait outside.”

  
“Lighthope what is this place?” Adora asked.

  
“This is Beast Island or it is now it use to be the entrance to the kingdom of Halfmoon.” The AI stated looking around.

  
“Halfmoon? That’s not a kingdom I’ve heard of.” Adora approached the hologram as did Catra.

  
“It was where the Magicats were born.” Lighthope stated looking at Catra. “Your people.”

  
“My people?” Catra perked you’re suddenly interested.“What do you mean?”

  
Lighthope blinked out and appeared at a nearby console. With a wave of her hands a massive holographic display appeared and began to show a slideshow of events.

  
“When the first ones came to Etheria they were not alone, bringing with them several allies from across the cosmos, the most notable of them were the Thundercats of 3rd Earth.”

  
The computer displays broken images more cut outs than actual scenes. Mara’s ship or one like it. She-Ra and two other warriors stepping from it and from their the first ones influence spread over the world.

  
“The Thundercats of third earth were a powerful ally and noble in their quest to defeat one of a Prime’s strongest allies... Mumm-Ra.”

  
Catra’s eyes widen. That was the name the freak from Prime’s ship. The one with the gauntlet near identical to the one she now wore.

  
“Ages ago the Thundercats were Mumm-Ra’s most trusted allies but they discovered they were being used as nothing but slaves and rose up to defeat him. The battle was so vicious it not only claimed their home world of Thundera but their adopted home of third Earth as well. When the Thundercats met the First Ones they found kinship in their resolve to defeat the horde and joined forces. When the First ones arrived on Etheria the Thundercats sent one of their own with as well. That soldier found love with the people of Etheria and when the First ones left. They stayed and eventually through interbreeding a new race was born on Etheria. The Magicats.”

  
Catra didn’t even notice she was shaking. She didn’t notice Adora take her hand or the tickle in the back of her mind that told her she knew all of this already. She just watched the images. A lone feline coming to a village and meeting others like it. They raised a family and that family spread out across the world with them.

  
“When the Horde finally found Etheria,the Magicats were one of the first to fight back. They battled honorably but were not strong enough, so they fled underground and established the kingdom of Halfmoon deep beneath the surface. The horde would not relent and decided if underground was where they wanted to be underground is where they would stay.” Lighthope’s voice hitched. Even Adora was shocked she could do that.

  
“They through everything that would not obey them, living thing and technology alike on top of the gateway.”

  
“And trapped them beneath the surface... forever.” Catra finished. Despair filled every inch of her then was washed away by white hot rage then just as suddenly resurged in an confused storm.

  
“I cannot say with certainty if they are still alive or not.” Lighthope lamented and turned to Catra. “But before they were sealed away the horde took one last thing from them... their last Princess.” Lighthope locked eyes with Catra as realization struck her. “Your ancestor Catra.”

  
“I’m a...” Catra couldn’t find the words. Everything was too confusing how could these things have happened so long ago yet so recently. How could any of this make sense?

  
“My memory banks of this place are still faulty but I am positive of the fact you are the a Princess of Halfmoon the evidence is in your hand right there.” The AI pointed to the sword.

  
“The Sword of Omens the last treasure left by the Thundercats and royal heirloom of the Magicats, only to be wielded by their royalty.”

  
Catra has to step away. She held her head in her hands trying to piece together everything she’d just heard. It was too much. She was raised to hate princesses and now she was one. Is this what Adora felt? Adora!

  
Catra looked at Adora and before she could even muster enough to speak she was already in her arms.

  
“It’s ok, I’ve got you.” Adora whispered to her.

  
“They’re gone, they’re all gone Adora. I can feel it.” Catra gripped her friend tightly unwilling to release her.

  
“It’s ok, you still have me.” Adora spoke calmly keeping them locked together. “You’ll always have me.”

  
“Thank you.” Catra whispered quietly.

  
“Uhhh guys.” Swiftwind’s voice came from out the door. “We might have a problem.”

  
“Not now Swiftwind.” Adora called back.

  
“No really this could be bad.”

  
“Why did you bring him?” Catra grumbled.

  
“I needed a ride.” Adora sighed and released her best friend. “Entrapta stay here and help get Lighthope operational and ready to move. We’ll see what’s going on.”

  
“Ok!” Entrapta grinned.

  
Adora and Catra quietly stepped out of the main chamber as Entrapta threatened to dismantle the entire room.  
Adora and Catra walked out to Swiftwind who was standing in the clearing just outside.

  
“What’s the problem?” Adora looked around.

  
“Uh we have company.” Swiftwind said as he stared upward.  
Catra and Adora looked up and gulped.

  
A small Horde ship hovered just over the island and out of it streamed several dozen Dilamug soldiers the stark white robot drones stared down at them with unblinking eyes.

At the center of the mass was a single Horde Clone. He looked almost identical to Hordak except for his hair and eyes... and the Disgustingly smug grin he wore on his face that was vaguely reminiscent of Double Trouble.

  
“Who are you?” Adora growled.

  
“The glory of Lord Prime.” He answered.

  
“How did you find us?” Adora gripped her sword.

  
“Lord Prime sees all.”

  
“Why are you here?”

  
“To enact lord Prime’s wi-" _ZAP_!

  
A bolt of lightening shot through the clone’s chest.

  
“Sorry that was getting really old really fast.” Catra remarked boredly as her sword sizzled. Time slowed. The clone slowly tipped backward and dropped. Every drone immediately snapped into attack mode and lunged a rain of metal and laser light as the two Princesses leapt up time meet it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dilamugs are the basic horde drones that prime uses, their name is taken from the original series. The history of Halfmoon is mostly a combination of personal headcanon and old canon... plus ya know Thundercats stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll format this later

Hordak’s vision was a blur as he awoke. His memories of the last 24hrs were shoddy at best, his brother, the reconditioning, the unconditioning whatever that was. He tried to focus, hearing the sound of metal sparking nearby when suddenly a jolt leapt through his body and he sat up with a start.   
“Sorry!” Bow yelped jumping up next to him. Hordak looked around finding himself in an all too pink room with dozens of ridiculously soft surfaces around. Was this how the rebellion lived? He turned to the boy next to him. He recognized him from hazy memories of security footage and mission reports.   
“The archer.” Hordak started eyeing him.  
“Bow, nice to officially meet you.” He offered his hand.  
Hordak stares at the appendage for a moment until the boy pulled it back.   
“Ok no hand shake that’s fine.”  
“Where is Entrapta?” Hordak asked narrowly avoiding an awkward silence.  
“She’s with Catra and Adora they’re retrieving some kind of weapon to fight Prime.”  
Hordak’s eye twitched a bit at the mention of Catra.  
“I’ve been trying to repair your exoskeleton but I’m not as good as Entrapta. I’ll stop if you’d prefer to wait for her.”   
The horde leader stared at the rebel for a moment and a thought flashed through his mind.  
“The chip.” The calmness in the voice caught Bow off guard.  
“The chip that made my drone go wild in its hanger and destroy the others, that was your creation wasn’t it.” The alien asked.  
“Oh uh yeah.” Bow nodded.  
“If you can accomplish that your skills will suffice until Entrapta returns.” Hordak stated sitting back.  
“Uh thank you?” Bow lowered his work goggles and picked up his tools and continued working on the armor moving down the right shoulder. Above them the shadows moved and suddenly a small shape darted out and floated down to them on little wings landing in Hordak’s lap.  
“Rawr!” Imp chirped.  
“Aw little one I worried you had been terminated.” Hordak pet the small creature with his free hand.  
“Awww who’s this little guy?” Bow cooed.  
“This is Imp one of my creations.” The former dictator watched as Imp crawled over to look at Bow.  
“He’s so cuuuute!” Bow poked at the critter’s cheek and received a nip at said finger in return. “Yikes, I see he takes after you.”   
Hordak chuckled petting Imp’s little head.   
“Is he another robot?” Bow asked examining the goblin.  
“No, a failed attempt to clone a new body that reaped unexpected rewards.” Hordak stated.  
“Awww he’s like your son.” Bow cooed again. Hordak grimaced a bit but didn’t rebuke the statement.  
“So you can make clones like prime can?” Bow asked.  
“No, Etheria’s technology was not advanced enough for me to perfect the technology, perhaps with Entrapta’s help I could have but we were... preoccupied. And now we lack the time to complete it.” Hordak looked out the nearby window and saw large black ships floating in the distance. “But once Entrapta and I finish my armor I’ll tear Prime in half with my bare hands!” Hordak snarled, Imp likewise growled trying to be menacing but Bow just watched the two trying not to squeal at how cute they were together.  
  
The Ship hovering over Beast Island shuddered as four massive explosions rocked the entire land mass.  
Alarms blared and down below dozens and dozens of drones fell from the sky into a hellstorm of lightening and rainbow blasts!  
Thunder roared like a pride of lions as Catra leapt across vines and branches carving up drones like a blender on over drive. Bursts of neon magic sought out their prey as Adora raced along the winding canopy. The two were a well oiled death machine. Every movement left a horde of destroyed drones in their wake.   
*Tink tink tink tink tink*  
Catra’s sword tapped the heads of 5 drones before leaping away. The drones exploded seconds later showering the jungle floor in burning metal.  
The princess of the thundercats landed with a ferocious impact spraying lightening in every direction and blowing forty more robots into scrap.  
Adora landed with grace like a Valkyrie stepping off her horse. With one hand she waved her sword drawing a line of technicolor light across the air itself. As it pushes forward every drone it touched melted into burning tar. Her other hand summoned her magic into orbs of light and pin pointed on several other drones destroying them as easily as breathing.  
“It’s so strange forty eight hours ago I actually thought you were challenging to beat... now you’re trash.” Adora sighed blowing sway another drone as it charged her.   
Catra landed as drones around her fell to pieces, holes blown in their cores. Catra looked down at Adora taking pot shots at drones with devilish accuracy.  
“Show off.” The herald of Halfmoon called playfully.  
“Don’t worry.” Adora smirked and pointed at the sky. “I saved the big one for you.”   
Catra grinned up at the ship and with a little twirl... fell from her perch toward Adora. The princess of power leapt up to meet her. The two childhood rivals locked eyes as they met and with a great heave Adora’s hand came up under Catra’s feet and sent her flying high into the sky. Catra crested the ship and landed hard making the metal groan. Sparks flew as Catra raced around her ship digging her sword into it’s hull. The force captain pealed the ship like a metal potato. Spiraling around the craft as it sparked and groaned Catra left off the nose as the ships crew watched in horror. She raised the sword and scarlet light blossomed in the gem stone core.  
**BLAAAZZZ!!!**  
The blast cracked the entire ship like an oyster. Funneling into the crack in its snout explosions cascaded across the craft as it began to list and fall until all at once the ship exploded into a massive fire ball.  
Adora smiled as she watched Catra land howling with laughter at the enemies dismay.  
“They’ve gotten a lot stronger.” Swiftwind gulped watching the destruction with Lighthope and Entrapta.  
“Indeed.” The other two agreed in unison.  
With a pained grunt the clone in command of the attack hefted his wounded body up just in time to see his vessel explode into pieces. This wasn’t right. No one should be able to defeat Prime’s will. Least of all some puny princesses. He snarled. This couldn’t be allowed. Prime would never allow it. *He* would never allow it. With his remaining strength he squeezed his wound closed and aimed at the feline.   
“Die for your crimes!” He roared firing the viridian beam at her.  
Catra whipped around as the blast leapt up at her. No time to dodge...  
Not that she intended to.  
“Catra look out!” Adora shouted.  
Catra raised her gauntleted hand as the beam impacted and stopped cold against the bronze metal.  
The clone gaped in horror as his attack was literally caught infront of his eyes.  
“That all you got? Pathetic! Don’t insult me!” Catra snarled and pushed with her newfound power sending the blast careening back toward its source!  
The clone’s fear shot through the entire hive mind briefly as he was vaporized by his own weapon.   
As the swampland exploded Catra leapt back down to Adora.  
“What was that about showing off?” Adora smirked.  
“I’m beginning to see why you love that sword so much.” Catra admired the blade in her hands. “Now what am I gonna complain amount?”   
“It’s me.” Adora smiled. “Im sure you’ll find something.”  
“If not, atleast I can still complain about Sparkles.” Catra sauntered past.  
“Oh yes, I got the feeling you two hit it off while you were away. Tell me have you already started dreaming about her eyes?” Adora snickered.  
“Adora, we just made up don’t make me want to kill you again.”  
“Sorry it’s my specialty.”  
“You’re so not sorry.” The two burst into a fit of giggles as they walked through the sea of wreckage.  
“That was amazing!” Entrapta called as the two women returned to the clearing. “I’ve never seen readings like these before! Do it again!” The princess of tech giggled practically gnawing in the tracker pad in her hands.  
“We have other issues to deal with sorry Entrapta.” Adora deflected. “Lighthope can you connect to the Beacon?”  
“Not yet I’ll need time to reconnect to the other structures, in the mean time.” The hologram woman faded and the tracker pad blinked on with her face on display. “I will communicate through here.”  
“Excellent, alright lets get what we need and head home.” Adora’s sword faded but before she transformed back a sharp edge came up to her neck.  
“Sorry Adora but we aren’t done yet.” Catra’s voice held that oh so familiar snark.  
“Catra we don’t have time for this.” Adora sighed, must everything be confrontational with her?  
“No other time, here and now, one round you and me.”   
Adora turned to Catra as the latter leapt back across the clearing sword at the ready.  
“Just like old times then?” Adora’s blade appeared in her hand.   
“You know me so well.” Catra’s blade twirled once. Twice. Thrice. “First one to land a decisive blow wins.” The feline stated. “If I win, we do this my way, you and me at the top of the world.”  
“There won’t be a world to top if we keep wasting time.” Adora retorted.  
“Oh it’ll wait, Prime wants a show and he’ll get it.” Catra shot back.  
Adora rolled her eyes and smirked lightly. “Fine and if I win you join the Princess Alliance, you fight with us, for us, to the bitter end.”  
“You always think so small.” Catra sighs a sing songy quality time her voice.  
“Your reach exceeds your grasp.” Adora replied as they began to circle.  
“Did. It did exceed my grasp. But now we’re even you and me and it’s time to show it.” Lightening began to spark across Catra’s body.  
“Entrapta, Swiftwind, you should probably retreat to a safe distance.” Adora’s muscles began to glow with golden light.  
“Yup leaving bye!”  
Swiftwind nabbed Entrapta before she could protest she flew over the canopy.  
“One last dance.” Catra grinned.  
“Try to keep up!” Adora called and with a single swing the entire forest shook.  
**SHWANG!!!**  
The trees to their sides were shredded by the force of the impact as the swords met.  
Before Adora could fully grasp what was happening Catra was already swinging again!  
Another earth shattering impacted hit her sword as Catra clashes against her!  
“Don’t hold back!” Catra growls. “Don’t you dare hold anything back!” The Thunder Cat rained blows on the Princess of Power like an actual storm. “Everything you are belongs to me! So give me everything!” There was a hunger in Catra’s voice. A demand that Adora was all too happy to meet but not without a smile crossing her lips.  
“Everything huh?” Adora grinned pushing back. She returned the storm of attacks in mind pushing Catra across the shredded clearing. “I think Glimmer might disagree with that sentiment!”   
“That’s fine, she belongs to me too.” Catra sang madly and in a thunderous eruption the forest became a hurricane of blades.  
“That’s rather greedy!” Adora mocked as the two dances across the vines and branches. Every step capitalized by a dozen ground shaking impacts as their blades met.  
“Maybe it’s greedy but it’s what I want and now I have the power to get it! Finally after all this time I’m the one with power and I’m going to do what you did! Fight for the world I want to live in!”   
Beast Island was rocked to its core. Power the likes Etheria had never seen collided with a ferocity only two life long rivals could muster.  
This was the battle they needed. All of their emotions in the table. The grand climax of the story of Catra and Adora.  
They weren’t running across branches they were racing through the halls of the Frightzone. A tag, a touch but missing where it counts. They weren’t clashing swords they were dueling with staffs. A poetic waltz with no leader only two pieces on a dull green chessboard.   
They weren’t clashing on Beast Island they were meeting on the front lines. Two halves of the same coin. Growing, changing, shaping. They weren’t two heroes they were two beasts, black void claws met red vein muscles as the two roared their challenge! This was the battle of their lives!   
**SHWIIIIIIINE CRACK!!!**  
The force of the impact sent both their swords flying embedding them across the field from them but they never wavered. Each attack blocked or deflected until finally they pushed eachother backward.  
Adora’s battle cry ripped apart the forest around her. Golden light grew and grew into the spirit of a golden pegasus stamping its hooves.  
Catra’s roar deafened the world as bronze light shaped into a phantom Liger tempering it’s claws.  
As one like always. They pushed forward.  
“All our lives I let you have the victory because I thought that was the best way. If you won I won because we would always be together! Now we’re together in the end!”  
“I never wanted to win I had to, it wasn’t because I wanted glory or praise I just wanted to be strongest because if I was anything less then someone could take you from me and that was something I could never allow!”  
Gold and Bronze fists rose up with power unbridled.   
Entrapta and Swiftwind watched as the air itself pulsed from the impact.  
**THWOK!!!**  
Adora reeled backward Catra’s fist firmly planted in her cheek but the force lasted only the briefest second as her own fist smashed into Catra’s cheek opposite her and together as one they flopped backward in the dirt.  
The two are panting as Swiftwind flies over them.  
“All that... for a draw.” Catra dragged her hand down her face.   
“Was there ever any other way that was going to end?” Adora chuckled rubbing her soar cheek.  
“So what do we do?” The young feline wondered aloud.   
“What we should have been doing since the start of all this.” Adora smiled tilting her head just enough to see her. “We make both our dreams come true... together.”  
“Ugh you’re so pure it’s sickening.” Catra groaned.  
“I haven’t heard Glimmer complain.” Adora sat up with a chuckle.  
“Not in person.” Catra mocked.  
“So you did talk about me.”  
“Stop asking! Just bug Sparkles about it.”  
“That’s no fun, I want you to say it.” Adora was on top of Catra before the latter even saw her move and soon the two were giggling madly as they rolled around.  
“Well it’s good to see they haven’t killed each other.” Swiftwind made himself and Entrapta known as they landed.  
Catra lightly kicked Adora off of her and got up hiding her blush.   
“Alright are we ready to go?” Adora asked.  
“It’s gonna be annoying to carry all of you and Entrapta’s stuff.” Swiftwind huffed.  
“I can help with that.” Lighthope blinked too life on the tracker pad.  
“Whatcha got?” The princesses looked at the AI.  
“Since the Heart of Etheria has been activated, portal functions are operational again.” Lighthope smirked and in a flash of light a portal the size of a bus appeared in front of them.  
“Yay! We can take all my tech!” Entrapta was already climbing in her jungle mech as the others were still lightly Stunned.  
“Well, I guess this is our ride.” Adora shrugged and stepped forward.  
“I really miss when this wasn’t normal.” Catra sighed. Together the group stepped into the portal.  
  
Glimmer blinked into the courtyard as soon as the portal appeared. She watched ready for anything as the rest of the princess alliance formed up behind her. The queen of brightmoon grit her teeth. She didn’t know what to expect so she nearly cried when out of the portal emerged Adora.  
“Adora!” Glimmer leapt into her arms.   
“Hey Glim, miss me?” Adora grinned.  
Behind her the massive beast island mech stepped through and the princess alliance gawked and readied their magic.  
“Wait wait it’s just Entrapta!” Swiftwind yelped waving his wings to stop the firing squad.  
“Geek princess is that you?!?” Mermista growled.  
The mech opened up and Entrapta poked out. “Hiiiii.”  
Mermista groaned and walked away to cool off.  
“Was it something I said?” Entrapta asked then her eyes zeroed in on a certain target.  
“Hordak!” Entrapta shot over the crowd and latched onto the alien like a mad octopus only realizing her mistake when she looked up and moved her welding mask. “... you’re not Hordak.” She narrowed her eyes.  
“No I’m clone 2469, do you know where I am?” The confused clone asked, he had been bounced around since their escape and was still not sure exactly what was going on just that everyone here was either scared of him or just as confused as he was.  
“I don’t have time for you Wrong Hordak.” Entrapta stated leaping off the confused alien and running off to find her lab partner.  
“Should we be concerned about that?” Scorpia asked.  
“We should always be concerned about her.” Catra stated finally drawing everyone’s attention.  
“I see you brought another friend.” Frosta said crossly.  
“I did.” Adora smiled. “Everyone meet the newest member of the Princess Alliance, Princess Catra of Halfmoon.”  
“WHAT!!!” The collective alliance all shouted in unison! Eyes shot to Catra who smirked.  
“You’re a Princess wildcat?” Scorpia forced the words out.  
“What like it’s hard.” Catra shrugged.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Scorpia pouted.  
“Cause I didn’t know you block head.” The feline poked Scorpia in the forehead. Scorpia for her part didn’t even seem to notice just smiling at Catra.   
“I knew you were special.” She smiled.  
Catra snarled and looked away. “Of course I’m special, I’m me.” Catra huffed then felt a hand land on her shoulder. She turned to look at Glimmer smiling warmly.  
“You came back.” She said breathlessly.  
“Yeah well... I did make a promise.” Catra have a more reserved smirk. “Besides you guys would be lost without me and my new toy!” Catra grinned and held aloft the Sword of Omens.  
The alliance once again stared in awe.  
“You have a sword too?”  
“No fair I want mine!” Mermista shouted outraged.  
“Do we all have one of those somewhere?” Scorpia questioned.  
“No you don’t, this is mine, a gift from my ancestors whoever they were. Catra sheathed the sword and sneered as Shadow Weaver slunk out.  
“You’re still here? Would have thought you’d be groveling at Prime’s feet by now.” Catra spat venom.  
“Don’t be ridiculous.” The witch stated curtly. “I always prefer to be on the winning side and you may not like it but I know you two quite well, well enough to know whatever side you’re on is going to win.” Shadow Weaver’s eyes quirked into a smirk. Catra and Adora didn’t know whether to take the compliment or to vomit. Catra leaned toward the latter but before they could the sky suddenly lit up with bright green light.  
“Ugh now what?” Glimmer snarled.  
“Five minutes is that too much?” Catra hissed.  
Adora clenched her fist looking up into the air as light began to take shape. A humanoid shape. Four ferocious eyes opened and with resolute grandure Horde Prime appeared in all his glory.  
“People of Etheria.” The twenty story hologram smiled with an acidic quality that put Shadow Weaver to shame. “I am Horde Prime, welcome to your final days of freedom.”  



	5. Chapter 5

“Heroes aren’t allowed to quit.”

“Drop your restraints and fight for your world.”

“Today we are canceling the apocalypse.”

“Etheria, welcome to your final days of freedom.” The massive image of Prime projected over the entire kingdom. “I am Horde Prime. Emperor of the galaxy and leader of the one true Horde.” Across the planet identical mile high holograms were projected by the various horde ships blockading the sky. Horde and Rebel soldiers alike looked up in awe at the massive imposing spectre of evil.

“Today my perfection claims your world as it has a thousand others.”

“This guy never shuts up does he?” Frosta groaned.

“He has a bit of a high opinion of himself.” King Micah scoffed.

“Then let’s bring him down to size.” Adora stepped forward and in a flash She-Ra appeared twirling her sword and planting it in the ground. Fractling geometry spread out from the embedded blade and in a geyser of light and magic a towering image of the Princess of Power rose across from the holosentinel of Horde Prime.

“Your perfection is a joke.” Adora’s colossal form started in stalwart resistance.

With narrowed eyes and no lack of stubborn respect the colossal image of Horde Prime turned to its equal.

“Aw, She-Ra I see you survived your little stunt on my ship... how fortunate now I can watch your demise in person.” The Alien smiled cruelly.

“You’re awful confident for someone who’s flag ship just got cut in half like a warm piece of toast.” Adora smirked right back.

Prime’s face twisted into a snarl. “Who are you to speak to me in such a way? I am perfect! I have cleansed a thousand worlds of filth like you. What makes you different?”

Adora stood tall her radiance cast across every kingdom of Etheria in grand defiance

“You may be able to destroy planets but you can never destroy what I am Prime.” The golden warrior stamped her sword again.

“I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace!” With each word Prime’s facade broke further into rage.

“I am a protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness! I am the truth!”

With power surging through her form She-Ra pulled free her sword and raised it at Prime’s visage. “Ally to good! Nightmare to you!”

Prime’s face barely managed to contain the wave of rage behind it. But he relaxed and returned to his prideful smirk.

“Very imposing, did you practice that speech just for me?” Prime chuckled. “Empty words I’m afraid, you cannot defeat my army alone.

“Alone? I’m never alone.” She-Ra returned her sword to its lowered position as 2 hands appeared on her shoulders and slowly the massive hologram expanded and Catra and Glimmer appeared at her sides.

Prime’s highest eye twitched but his expression did not change.

“My honored guests!” He feigned a look of concern. “I was wondering where you went, I thought perhaps you were getting ready for our dinner party tonight.”

Catra sneered. “The only thing you’re eating tonight is your words buddy.”

“And my fist.” Glimmer earned a wink from Catra.

“Such harsh words and I thought we were getting to know each other.” Prime pretended to pout.

“You can stop pretending brother, it doesn’t suit you.”

“The only thing that suits him is a muzzle.”

Adora, Catra and Glimmer were joined by Hordak and Bow. First their hands and voices appeared on the shoulders of Catra and Glimmer, then their forms emerged in the massive hologram.

“Little brother.” Prime snarled. “I thought we were over this little independence phase.”

Hordak’s eyes narrowed and he stepped forward. “Not even close. HORDE SOLDIERS!!!”

Hordak’s voice boomed across the planet.

“Today I grant you the one thing I should have given you from the beginning. A home to fight for! Today we are no longer conquerors we are heroes! Today the Horde joins the Princess Rebellion!”

A cheer rang out across the world as horde soldiers watched their leader with new found respect.

“Horde soldiers form rank with the princess Alliance!” Hordak’s order rang out like a war horn. Horde soldiers rushed to the sides of the Etherian armies marching on the Fright Zone.

Prime started with a mixture of disdain and pure disgust.

His face fought to remain a mask of stoicism but now his upper and lower eyes both twitched and narrowed.

“Very well, if it’s  _ War _ you want... it is  _ War _ you will get.”

Robotic drones, serpentine monsters, freakish beasts and armed aliens marched out of Prime’s Flagship even as it continued to smoke and exude small explosions. The armies of Etheria lined up blockading the Frightzone from the Whispering Woods. The two armies stared each other down as the alien fleet stood against Horde and Rebellion soldiers alike.

“I’m impressed, She-Ra. I really am. No other world I’ve faced has posed quite this much of a struggle... I look forward to telling the tale of your demise to my next conquest.”

She-Ra hefted her sword up.

“Your reign ends here. See you at the battle field.” With a single swing a wave of light shattered the hologram of Prime, the act echoed across the planet every massive sentinel vanishing as Adora released her sword from the stones beneath her.

“I really hope we can back that up.” Adora shifted back to her normal self.

“Nice speech, how many times did you practice that?” Catra elbowed her lightly.

“Too many times, I had been saving it for you but then you had to ruin it and change sides again.” Adora elbowed her back.

“Stop flirt fighting.” Glimmer jabbed them both.

“I believe we are expected somewhere.” Hordak snorted.

“Much as I hate to agree with him, tall, dark and addicted to Entrapta is right.” Catra relished the blush that crept onto Hordak’s face at the description of himself.

“Do not push your luck feline, I still haven’t forgiven you for the Beast Island stunt.” The alien snarled and returned to Entrapta and the rest of the Princesses.

“Alright let’s go, Glimmer.”

“Ah man not again.” Glimmer groaned as everyone placed a hand on her.

“Whoever’s hand that is... move it.”

Catra snickered. “Make me.”

“On our way to an actual war and you 3 can’t stop flirting.” Mermista groaned.

“Just like your mother and I.” Micah looked off wistfully.

“I don’t suppose we have a plan do we?” Bow asked.”

“Oh yeah I got one.” Entrapta grinned as the alliance huddled together.

“This is the worst plan I’ve heard... possibly ever.” Shadow Weaver narrowed her eyes.

“And it’s the only one we’ve got.” Bow retorted.

“I like it, I’m excited to be a part of it.” Scorpia forced a grin despite the fact she was clearly not enthused.

“Great.” Glimmer sighed and closed her eyes and in a flash, they were gone.

The tension in the air was thick enough to be cut by She-Ra’s sword when the group appeared on the bluff overlooking the outer rim of the Frightzone.

“We’re home Adora.” Catra looked out over the cold green metal maze of structures. So many memories Catra was certain she could remake it by hand if she had to.

“It looks a little worse for ware, did I miss something?” Adora arched a brow as Catra and Hordak looked away from each other with a ‘Hmph’.

“Well at least it’s not all on fire.”

“Bout time you got here!” Huntara called cresting the ridge with Double Trouble and a few other soldiers.

“Huntara! I was wondering when you’d show up.” Adora and the warrior clapped their hands together almost like they were going to arm wrestle but all that was exchanged was a cocky grin and some flexing of muscles.

“Fashionably late as usual Kitten?” Double smirked.

“I’m surprised you’re here, I figured you’d want to be as far from here as possible.” Catra snickered.

“Oh trust me I’m not here by choice, tall, dark, and purple over there caught me trying to slink away and dragged me back.” The shapeshifter pouted. “But I’m here now so I might as well help. Besides.” DT took a step back and with a deep breath a green glow spread through their body and ignited into a burning aura. “It seems I’ve an obligation to uphold.”

“What?!?” The Princesses all gawked.

“You can do that too?” Catra spat.

“When you turned on that heart of etheria thing I started glowing too, guess that means I’m a princess.” They grinned. “Lucky me.”

“How many other princesses are there?!? Who’s been holding out on us?” Mermista complained as Sea Hawk attempted to contain his girlfriend’s outrage.

“Not enough is the answer.” Huntara stated. “That ship hasn’t stopped spitting out soldiers and there’s a dozen or more other ships above us, you got a plan?”

The princess alliance exchanged a glance.

“I’ve got one.” Entrapta popped up in Huntara’s face. “Wanna hear it?”

One brief explanation later.

“That’s a terrible plan.” Huntara blinked.

“Suicide is putting it lightly.” Double Trouble agreed.

“Thank you.” Shadow Weaver huffed behind the group.

“And it’s the best one we’ve got, you in or not?” Adora asked.

“Of course.”

“Naturally.”

“Ugh.” Shadow Weaver has her face in her hands.

“He’s here.” Perfuma called over suddenly.

The princess alliance walks to the edge of the hillside and across the vast expanse of the Frightzone the glowing green eyes of Prime exit his ship surrounded by his top soldiers.

“Are you ready Entrapta?” Catra called.

“Let’s go!” Entrapta climbed in Swiftwind’s back and flew off into the Fright Zone as Etheria’s armies moved in.

The princess of tech landed in the remains of her lab.

“Wow looks like there was quite an argument here.” The science princess concluded.

“This was an argument?” Swiftwind gulped.

“Don’t worry it should still work.” Entrapta climbed over to her computer pushing debris aside with her hair and began tapping away at the console.

“Welcome to the parlor,'' said the spider to the ant hill!Entrapta called out as the entire perimeter of the Frightzone lit up like a firework display. Every machine came online simultaneously as the bottom of the massive fortress opened wide. A dazzling glow course around the perimeter of the fortress and at once massive cracks began to form in the 3 lowest sections. With a sickening heave they began to sink, falling into a glowing void as the technology formed a single massive portal headed straight for Despondos. Energy flowed up the central spire then ricocheted back down holding the portal stable. The Frightzone now hung over the gaping maw of the portal held up only by a few solid structures anchoring the main structure over the anomaly.

Horde Prime stepped from the wreckage of his warship as his troops filed out around him ready to meet the forces of Etheria as they exited the whispering woods and took up arms. The gruesome gargoyle Mumm-Ra and the skull faced knight Skeletor took up Prime’s flanks and the serpent King Hisss stood at the front line barring his horrifying visage to all. Soldiers and princesses alike marched onto the battleground to meet the alien army.

“Let’s get this show on the road!” Adora punched her palm. Leading the princess alliance out onto the battlefield like the warrior she was.

“Alright gals we know what to do.” Scorpia scanned the somewhat questioning looks. “Ya know, stick together, always fight in groups of two or more... circle up and not fight alone.” There was a collective pause.

“Hmph a cowardly strategy” Hordak snorted checking the tech in his arms once more. The princesses were still wary of the former dictator's change of heart but no one objected to his presence or his statement.

“I’ll take that sentiment under advisement.” Catra smirked.

“Those two are never gonna be team players.” Bow sighed.

The alliance crested one of the buildings and looked across the way at Prime and his gathering forces.

“All this palpable bloodlust in the air, it’s almost therapeutic after the perfume scented pink and purple purgatory of Brightmoon” Catra drags a claw down her new sword. Prime’s ally Mumm-Ra had called it the ‘strongest weapon in the universe’ and Catra was eager to see if it held up to the name.

“Alright I’ll handle all the lady fighters” Sea Hawk grinned from the back of Swiftwind.

“I’ll handle everyone who beats up Sea Hawk.” Mermista sighed.

“I’ll hide and try not to die,” Kyle whimpered behind Rogelio.

“Just stay close to me Kyle we got you” Lonnie took a fighting stance as the air began to fill with the sounds of marching.

“I can only keep the portal open for so long! I’d give you an exact time but I don’t even know.” Entrapta appeared in Bow’s trackpad in the remains of her lab. The hollowed out shell could look over the entire battlefield while being hard to reach due to damage from previous battles.

Adora’s eyes shifted from one side to the other observing the combined armies of the kingdoms of Etheria ready to attack. A small smirk crossed her lips and she chuckled.

“For the honor of Grayskull!!!!”


	6. Chapter 6

"Darkness cannot win as long as a single light shines."

"I've watched her grow since the day I met her and she has grown strong."

"We create our own demons, sometimes out of ourselves."

Like a war horn the two armies charged at the sound of Adora's transformation the Frightzone lit up with clashes and explosions across the entire territory.

"Well that didn't take long!" Glimmer grunted.

"I've got my target in sight" Catra grinned, leaping away as she spotted Mumm-Ra in the distance.

"Wait! Wildcat what about our strategy!" Scorpia called. As if on cue Adora leapt away as well. Glimmer blinked out of existence and Mermista was quick to follow diving into a sewer pipe.

"Oh come you too?" Scorpia whined.

"Well if everyone else is having fun I might as well test out these new upgrades." Hordak said marching away and firing off a few lasers into the distant army.

"But... the plan" Scorpia pouted.

"Forget about it Scorpia." Shadow weaver sighed nearby. "It's not like we didn't anticipate this. They were never going to follow the plan. Too many clashing egos." She moved to take up a defensive position as Huntara did the same.

"These kids are gonna be the death of me" Micah sighed from the back of the group. "But might as well die fighting! Hold this position I'm going in!" Micah smirked and charged in.

"Everyone else stick to your assignments." Casta called moving away. 

"Me and Shadow Weaver will secure the black Garnet so the enemy can't use it." Scorpia nodded as she and the witch charged off down a half shredded corridor.

"The rest of us have to protect Entrapta at any cost, the portal cannot be allowed to close until every last enemy has been thrown in." Bow notched an arrow and took point ready to defend.

"Nobody gets through, period." Frosta made two ice fists and clacked then together.

"Get ready." Bow grit his teeth. "They won't wait long.

"Oh Mumm-Ra!" Catra snarled leaping across the embankments toward the gargoyle as he smashed aside one of Hordak's robots. "Fight me you freak!" Catra raised her blade but before she could reach the fiend another jumped in her path. Her blade clashed with a magic scepter as they shot off sideways clashing.

"Die rebel scum!" Came a cackling mechanical laughter as the cyborg Modulok charged into the rebellion army. His torso began to rotate independent of his lower half as he swatted away Etherian soldiers left and right. "Die die die!" The 2 headed war machine cackled, the titanic top knocked away several soldiers even swatting other horde fighters in its attempt to knock everyone over the edge. 

"He's using our strategy against us." Bow snarled as the demon top swatted him away too.

"That's enough!" Micah appeared, kicking one of the cyborg's claws into the ground.

"Screw this guy!" Huntara snarled, smashing the other claw with her shock staff.

"Yeah go dad!" Glimmer called.

"Way to go Huntara!" Perfuma cheered.

"Hey Glimmer." Mermista called. "Why didn't you tell us your dad was such a stud!"

Glimmer began to visibly gag almost getting hit by enemy fire in the process.

"Now it's my turn!" Swiftwind called dive bombing one of the snake men that had crawled out of Horde Prime's ship.

The hulking Rattlor snarled as he sidestepped the arial lance. Swiftwind turned around and dove again narrowly missing the giant serpent with his horn. "You sure are slippery for an overgrown belt!" The stallion jeered pulling a barrel roll and aiming for another pass.

"Hssss don't get cocky just because you can fly!" Rattlor snarled as the Pegasus flew in for the attack. "Got ya!" The snake man's claws enclosed on the equine's horn as he collided. Claws skidded on steel as Rattlor grappled the attacker.

"He caught me?!?" Swiftwind stared in shock giving Rattlor just the opening he needed to flip the mighty steed over his shoulder and smash him into the ground. Swiftwind whinnied in pain as the snake man delivered a harsh kick sending the horse flying. Swiftwind catches himself as he flies over the edge stretching his sore wings.

"Ugh what's that guys deal?" The horse grunted.

"Swiftwind!" Adora called. "Stay on the edge, catch our allies who fall off!" 

"Can do She-Ra!" The steed affirmed and dove out of firing range.

"Hey boots!" Huntara grinned, measuring up Rattlor. "Why don't you try me on for size?" Huntara launched at him with her spear in hand and a flurry of clashes pushed the serpent back. 

"Too weak!" He growled trying to grapple Huntara but she caught his hands and matched him for strength. 

"Weak? No Huntara is the strongest!" The warrior grinned as they pushed at each other. 

All around the Frightzone more fights erupted.

Mermista swatted away a lizard man with a whirlpool kick.

Hordak smashed into a burly beast man with his metallic fists letting his rage flow freely.

Glimmer, Catra and Adora clashed against the overwhelming army as it continued to march into the Fright Zone.

As the fighting escalated enemy warriors encroached on the Rebellion's champions who had remained in the center to guard Entrapta's watch point.

Frosta raised her hands shaping ice into reflective patterns. "Let's lighten the mood! Shatter refraction!" The sun's rays became a flash bomb blinding the alien enemies as they approached.

"Now it's our turn!" Perfuma cheered, lashing out with vines.

"Adventure!" Sea Hawk cried, knocking away a large bug-like beast with his energy sword.

"Stay away from my friends!" Scorpia snarled spewing red lightning in a wide arch scattering horde troops.

"Begone mongrels!" Shadow Weaver blasted away a cluster of enemies with her magic. 

"Ha we did it!" Perfuma whooped but the glee was short lived as the dust cleared and most of the enemies still remained standing.

"This isn't like Hordak's forces" Shadow Weaver growled. "These are the elite from across several worlds and galaxies they won't go down easy."

"Neither will we!" Scorpia sparked up glowing with red light and blasted away the crowd with a massive red lightning blast but then stepped back winded.

"Don't waste your power." The witch reprimanded. "We must hold out as long as possible to ensure Adora has enough time to force Horde Prime over the edge. Do not waste your strongest techniques on these peons." 

"Ugh make up your mind!" Frosta pulled her hair.

"You princesses are sssssooo annoying!" Rattlor snarled, smashing his fists down on Huntara's shoulders but the crimson huntress held her ground and struck back, knocking him back with a quick double hit. 

"Do I look like a Princess you walking purse?" Huntara leered.

"Princess or pauper you die the sssssame!" Rattlor's muscles bulged and he charged Huntara slamming into her with all his might and pushing her backward toward the edge. "Down you go mammal!" Rattlor growled.

"You first!" Huntara roared and dug her feet in stopping the mammoth serpent in his tracks.

"Impossssssible!" The reptilian snarled as he felt his feet leave the ground. 

"You may be the biggest snake where you come from but in the Crimson Wastes you're nothing but a snack!"

Huntara flung the Snake man aside but before she could continue the brawl explosions cascaded between them separating the fight in favor of others. 

Around the Frightzone fists and blasts flew. Chaos was nothing compared to this. Glimmer fired off beams of light in every direction blowing away horde clones like flies. Catra smashed her way past enemy champions surges of lightning dancing from her sword and gauntlet. "I love these things!" She cackled happily.

Adora pushed through the surge of energy attacks from the monster Mantenna and aimed to blast him when none other than the robot Emily bowled the man over dragging him along into the war fields.

"Good robot." Adora smirked as her path toward Horde Prime was cleared but before she could step up to the enemy a thick burly arm suddenly wrapped around her neck and yanked her backward.

"What the?" Adora struggled as 2 huge stone arms wrapped around her torso in a headlock and began pulling her backward.

"I've got you. You're not gonna cause trouble for Skeletor and Prime!" The muddy green stone skin of Megator dug into Adora's neck like granite as he held her in a vice grip.

"Let go of me you freak!" Adora loosed a fist and swung it back, cracking the monstrous man in the nose but he only tightened his grip as he edged toward the rim of the Fright Zone. "What are you doing? You'll be trapped in Despondos too!" Adora growled flailing more.

"I don't care as long as I take you with me hehehe!" Megator chortled as he clawed toward the edge hoisting Adora off the ground. "Let's go to hell together!" He laughed maliciously as he threw himself over the edge still locked onto Adora!

"As if I'd let you!" Adora's voice vanished over the edge.

"Adora!" Bow called.

"Ugh can she be more embarrassing." Catra rolled her eyes.

"Adora?" The princesses looked toward the edge.

... WHOOSH!

The glowing form of She-Ra erupted over the edge landing with a thunderous impact as the screams of Megator disappeared beneath.

"Ugh what a failure." Skeletor dragged his hand down his hollow face.

"Such a drama queen." Lonnie chuckled. "Always has to make an entrance.

"As long as she's on our side from now on." Kyle stuttered, thankful his childhood hero was once again his ally. Adora returned to normal then gripped her sword as a rock fell nearby.

A vile hiss slunk out of the ruins as three snake men stepped out and encircled Adora. The same three snake men she had met on Horde Prime's ship during their rescue of Glimmer and Catra.

Rattlor flexed his muscles. Cobra Khan spread his hood coating his fists in poison as he did. Lastly Fang-Or bared his projectile fangs ready to clash. 

"Three on one?" Adora snorted. "That's not very fair." She raised her sword. "You should have brought more snakes!"

"Get her!" Rattlor snarled as the three snake men leapt into action. The serpent warriors encircled She-Ra claws meeting blade.

Shang shing shang

The clashes moved uphill as Rattlor chased the girl with his ferocious blows, their fists flying at blinding speed as they leapt over debris. Fang-Or and Kobra Khan encircled the two waiting for their chance to attack. Khan's claws dripped with poison as the three closed in. 

"Having fun yet girl?" Fang-Or snarled as Adora gritted her teeth. The snakes were born for synchronized combat, each attack designed not just to damage but to also set up the next snake attack.

Khan slashed passed from the right forcing Adora back. Fang-Or came from the left delivering a bone shattering kick but She-Ra's shield absorbed the hit but the distraction was enough as Rattlor appeared behind her the punch knocking Adora back but not out.

She staggered to stay upright as Fang and Khan appeared behind her keeping up their triangular formation around her.

Khan came in next slashing and punching with his venom coated claws. "Poison poison poison poison poison!" He cackled rapid firing attacks as fast as he could.

"You need a new gimmick!" Adora roared, her shield glowed, then warped, wrapping around her forming an almost mesh-like wrap that extended over her entire body like a glowing barrier. "I saw that poison trick on Prime's ship when you used it on Glimmer! Don't think it'll work twice!" Adora burst forward returning Kobra Khan's hail of punches with her own machine gun blows. The serpent man staggered back and leapt away in shock that his poison attacks couldn't breach her barrier.

"Too slow!" Fang-Or snarled, kicking the warrior girl from behind. Adora whipped around to attack but Fang-Or was already retreating just in time for Rattlor to emerge for another hammering blow. Adora's barrier kept the poison out but not punches and kicks. Adora pivoted dodging another hammer swing of Rattlor's massive arms and shoulder checked him pushing back.

The princess of power's reflexes kicked in as they traded blows, Adora's attacks getting faster and faster as the massive snake could only keep pace. Adora took her opening and a savage punch knocked Rattlor silly. A haymaker followed, then a kick to his jaw. Before the snake man could think to counter a shield smashed into his gut and Adora capitalized with her boot to his face launching him backward.

Over the wreckage mounds Hordak planted his heel into the spine of Beast Man the furred fiend tried fruitlessly to crawl away as a shadow swept over his head.

DIIIIIEEEEE!!!

Batros, a flying warrior descends on the Etherian fighter only for his arm cannon to come up over his shoulder and a beam of death to pierce the man bat's wing dropping it from the sky.

"You flying creatures are rather annoying and kindly vanish from this world." The former dictator growled leveling his arm cannon and charging it to full power as the bat beast fruitlessly tried to rise. 

"No wait please!"

BOOM!

Dust and debris fell over Adora as the snake men circled her again.

"Hmph the failed clone is annoying." One of Prime's clone servants spits watching from the wreckage, those not made for combat remained for strategy and repair. "The Princess of Power continues to grow stronger, but she cannot best the snake men alone, especially those three, King Hisss paired them specifically for their skill." Another clone states coldly. "Together they make the three headed hydra formation!"

Adora was in a bind. The second she locked onto one snake another took its place the three rapidly rotated positions around her like circling predators. And that's what they were really and Adora was their prey. Each time one lunged in another followed suit. She blocks one another strikes from behind. She turns to counter, and the third takes his turn all the while cackling like goblins. Adora morphed her sword into a flail, she whipped it backward bashing Rattlor in the jaw then swung it forward thrashing Kobra Khan in the gut. She morphed it again into a shield just as Fang-Or peppered her with fletcher fire. The shield extended around her into a barrier again as Khan returned with a furious poison punch assault. Dirt and machinery ground beneath her feet as she was pushed back getting closer and closer to the edge.

Across the battleground Catra smashed her gauntlet into the spine of one of Prime's minions. She blasted him away and snarled glaring at the distant display grimacing.

Adora held her defense strong even though she was not transformed. Blow after blow rained on her from the snakes as she searched for an opening. Unfortunately the serpents found one first. Rattlor's tail snaked Adora's foot out from under her. The trip up worked like magic as Khan smashed Adora from the side allowing Fang to land a kick to her shoulder. Adora almost fell to her knees until a clawed hand held her up and serpent fangs met cold metal.

" _ Hey Adora, _ " Catra purred, holding the other girl up with one hand and holding Fang-Or's jaws open with her blade. "You're making us look bad, stop wasting time and ice these walking belts."

"I'd like to see you do better." Adora grinned knowing the challenge would have the desired effect.

"Oh a contest huh, fine then... DIBS!" Catra lunges forward smashing into Kobra Khan at full speed. The snake men didn't hesitate moving in to surround their new target in the same way they had Adora. But Adora wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. 

"Not a chance!"

Adora tackled Fang-Or breaking the three hydras formation in the process and dragging the serpent away to thrash him. Catra capitalized trading blows with Kobra Khan; her electric aura kept the poison in his claws from sticking to her skin. 

"Your little barrier won't last forever!" The hooded hunter cackled trading blows.

"Oh just shut up already!" Catra snarled. A quick combo of slashes and kicks sent the snake man packing but Catra couldn't gloat as a pair of claws slashed passed her. 

"What?" Catra back pedaled only to snarl in disbelief. "Oh come on! You?!?" Catra growled at Tung Lashor as the serpent man lashed out with his claws.

"Say my name!" The snake man snarled, lashing out with his tongue like a bull whip. "Say the name of the man who will kill you!"

"Oh go to hell!" Catra fires off a scattering of lightning bolts but they find no purchase on the leather clad hide of Lashor as he nimbly dodges the attacks. "I haven't stopped training since our last fight!" Tung Lashor roared, lashing out with claws and tongue. "I thought Huntara was my ultimate rival but it was you all along!" The snake man attacked with ravenous ferocity. Catra snarled as she held back the assault. If she'd known this bastard would be this much trouble she would have made sure he drowned in the desert!

"Surprise!" Catra's wandering mind caught her as Tung Lashor ducked allowing Kobra Khan to lunge over him and smash his fist into Catra's gut sending her skidding backward. 

"I'm going to make jackets out of both of you!" Catra cursed.

Adora's fists met Rattlor's with earth shattering force pushing both back.

*thud thud thud* 

Metallic footsteps rocked the background as a large purple metal covered beast joined the skirmish.

Terroar gurgled a laugh as he took position next to Fang-Or.

"Man you guys just keep getting uglier and uglier." Adora growled and cracked her neck. 

"Terroar is ancient and sturdy if the forces of time can't stop him the etherians have no chance." Horde Prime's clones gloated.

Adora charged forward and punched Terroar square in the gut and then tried not to shed a tear as the shock reflected back into her from punching the solid metal body. "Son of a-THWAK" Adora shot backward but stayed standing wiping blood from her mouth. The battle had barely started and she was already facing three opponents again... make that four as the fishface of Merman joined the group. "Great just great." Adora growled. "Alright you wanna piece of this, fine, I'm gonna take you all apart."

Shadow Weaver watched from a distance as her former disciples clashed with the enemy. "Heh those fools have no idea what they're up against. I kept Adora and Catra together for a reason." The witch turned and slinked back toward the main group. "There is no force on Etheria that can match those two fighting together."

Catra slashed furiously with her sword cold metal clashed with hardened claw. Tung Lashor and Kobra Khan were a shockingly devastating team as they easily crossed each other's lines of fire to strike without even glancing at each other.

"Why won't you die?" Lashor growled.

"I don't take requests!" Catra roared. 

"It's not a request it's an order!" The two snake men parted as a beam shot between them and struck Catra in the arm. To her shock the arm slowly greyed as it was covered in stone.

"Got you!" Another serpent snarled as he leapt into the group. This was Snake Face, his unimaginative name hid his very dangerous power as his eyes fired petrifying beams.

Distracted by the stone appendage Catra barely caught herself as Lashor and Khan dove back into the fray! Catra thanked whatever god was watching that her petrified arm was still poison proof as she was pushed back by the onslaught of serpent strikes.

"You bastards are really pissing me off!" Catra growled. She chanced a glance at Adora to see her leap aside as Terroar screamed a trench through the metal floor of the Frightzone. "Alright this ends here!" Catra snarled as she blocked an attack from Khan who in turn leapt over her.

The two snakes charged the ragged cat girl from both sides.

"I'll end you here!" Khan snarled!

"No! Her death is mine!" Lashor roared lunging in.

"Assholes." Catra bolted straight up as the two attacks came in. Lashor's tongue struck Khan's shoulder as the cobra's claw slashed the other's chest! Both snakes howled in pain and confusion about what just happened. 

"What happened?!?" The horde clones growled at the display.

"Fools." Shadow Weaver chuckled. "Their teamwork was flawless when driven by the combined goal of squashing Catra but in that moment of confrontation when they both wanted to claim the kill they left themselves wide open. And my Catra is more than skilled enough to take advantage of squabbling fools." The witch chuckled proudly even as the princesses scowled at her for taking credit for the skill.

"You idiots aren't even worth my time, but you!" Catra snarled zeroing in on Tung Lashor. " **YOU DIE FIRST!!!** " The Princess of Halfmoon was upon the snake man in a heartbeat! Ting Lashor felt the kick before he could even think of dodging the force launching him across the battlefield, but that wasn't the end, appearing in a blur Catra manifested under him and delivered a second even more savage kick that launched the desert bandit into the air.

"And this time don't come back!!!" Every single ounce of wind was ejected from Lashor's lungs as Catra's gauntleted fist plowed into his gut. The former bandit leader flew through the air faster than Swiftwind after six cups of coffee and with a resounding thud bounced off the outside wall of the Frightzone and fell to the portal below.

"Noooo not again!" He cried as Catra once again doomed him to fall to his fate.

Catra landed and watched the serpent man fall into the void below with a bit too smug of a look. Satisfied with the defeat of one annoyance Catra turned her gaze to Adora as the girl dodged the powerful screams of Terroar that carved through the Fright Zone. 

"How do you like this!" Adora called punching the warrior in the gut making a sound like a hammer to a gong.

"How do I like what?" The gargantuan beast snorted with a voice like gravel. "Oh was that supposed to hurt?" The cyborg chuckled.

"Ugh why do I always get stuck with the big ones!" Adora grumbled sidestepping another metal shearing screech.

Adora pivoted and rolled as Rattlor came smashing down from above.

"I'm starting to think you might have a grudge against me." The statement was spat between dodges as Adora weaves between screams, punches and flying fangs.

"I'll make you pay for humiliating us in front of Horde Prime!" Rattlor growled swinging Fang-Or at Adora like a living flail.

"Oh it's cute you think he respected you before." Adora laughed leaping over the combo attack. 

"But if you want to lose that quickly."

A glowing aura began to form around Adora. "I'll be happy to show you what his respect is worth!"

"Well at least she's having fun." Catra snickered but her trance was broken as sticky webbing wrapped itself around her arm. The arm that wasn't still petrified which was still very annoying by the way. So now Catra was minus two arms. The feline looked at her aggressor and found Snake Face had been joined by a robust blue arachnid humanoid. 

"Hold her tight Webstor, I'll finish her off." The gorgon growled.

"She's not going anywhere." Webstor's cruel laughter was only slightly more creepy than his face.

"You two aren't too bright are you." Catra stated boredly.

"Tough talk and nothing more!" Snake Face chirped as his eyes began to glow.

"We've got you right where we want you princess!" Webstor guffawed.

"You're wrong about two things." Catra growled, grip tightening on her sword.

"First I'm no princess no matter what that hologram says." Lightning began to dance up Catra's body.

"And second you're wrong about who has who!  _ Thunder Thunder Thunder Thunder cats Haaaaaaaaaa!!! _

Lightening erupted into the sky incinerating the webbing like cotton in a caldera. 

Webstor shrieked as flames raced up his webbing. "What hap-OOPH!!!" The man spider bit his tongue several times over as the newly transformed Catra drove her elbow into his gut! 

"Where'd she go?" Snake Face may as well have been moving in slow motion as Catra swept his legs out from under him! A storm of questions bombarded the snake man's mind but before a single one could be answered the princess of Halfmoon grabbed the aptly named serpent by his snakey face and flung his head long into his partner.

"Who's got who now punk!?" Catra leveled her sword's glowing eye at the enemy fighters as horror and dismay etched on their faces.

BZZZZAK!

Red lightning erupted across the Frightzone launching two more of Prime's warriors and flying into the portal below.

"For the honor of Greyskull!" 

She-Ra princess of power replaced the young woman on the battlefield.

"It won't make a difference!" Rattlor growled lunging at her. 

The glint of her eye was all the snake saw as She-Ra vanished from in front of him.

"What?!?" Rattlor's arms encircled empty air, leaving the serpent befuddled until he heard an equally confused grunt behind him.

Glowing arms wrapped around Terroar's waist as She-Ra appeared behind him.

"I think it's time someone shut you up for good!" 

The serpent warriors watched in awe as She-Ra threw the titanic Terroar into the air like a bundle of sticks!

The armored alien careened toward the edge of the arena, trying desperately to right himself aiming a scream at the wall. 

"I thought I told you to shut up!" The spiraling form of She-Ra appeared next to him and a world shattering punch slammed into the monster's jaw!

GOOOOOOOOOONG!!!

Like a grand signal a fighter had lost Terroar slammed into the outer wall making a metallic tone before he fell howling into the vortex below.

She-Ra came crashing down on the edge, her impact shifting debris and revealing another being present.

The princess of power looked over at the short rabbit-like man who's hiding place had just been destroyed.

Plundor the thief gulped as he looked up at the warrior.

"You wouldn't hit someone who was unarmed would you?" Plundor asked meekly.

She-ra glared down at him then smiled.

"No, I wouldn't."

THWAK!!!

The horde clones watched in utter distaste as Plundor the thief was punted out of the Fright Zone like a football.

"Pathetic fool! Why do we keep these weaklings around?" One clone snarled.

"We've lost six quality fighters already." Another grunted.

"Wait six?" The first gawked as the other clone pointed across the Frightzone.

"No please have mercy!" Batros cried as he frantically backed away from Hordak's smoking arm cannon. 

"Mercy? I'm surprised my brother even knows such a word." Hordak snarled aiming the cannon.

"No please I don't wanna die!" The man bat yelped and threw himself over the edge to escape the wrathful clone.

"Hmph pathetic." Hordak smirked, turning back to return into the Fright Zone and hunt more of Prime's soldiers.

"That idiot! Death is far preferable to failure!" The clones all snarled. "Do not worry our greatest warriors still remain." Another clone stated in a relaxed tone. "The war is still in our favor."

Snake and princess clash as Adora and Catra meet the three headed hydra. Merman leaps at the duo from behind but a tendril of water lashes his leg and pulls him away.

"What the?" 

"Going somewhere?" Mermista grinned pulling the fish man away and down into the sewers.

"You're not strong enough even together!" Rattlor snarled, slashing at Catra.

The feline leapt aside and Adora blasted the beast from behind.

Fang-Or and Kobra Khan rebuke the counter with their own forcing the two girls on the defensive.

Adora and Catra share a glance and as one the tides turn. Claws meet blades as the princesses push the snake men backward.

Catra peppers their feet with lightning forcing them to back pedal. She-Ra's sword becomes a whip and snags Khan's foot, lashing it out from under him. The snake man catches himself with his hand and flips back upright as Rattlor slides next to him kicked backward by the hero of Etheria. Fang-Or sidles up next to them to keep their formation strong but only then did they realize they had been pushed to the edge of the Frightzone. The snake men snarled at the situation but didn't back down drawing all their power in.

"We won't go down to you!" Rattlor roared as a handful of dilamug soldiers landed with them and aimed their arm cannons.

Adora and Catra cross swords magic pulsing like a volcano ready to erupt. A burst of rainbow light flashed through Adora's eyes.

"Take them out!" 

"Don't tell me what to do!"

The two titans swung their swords with all their might the massive X they carved in the air burst forward carried by their combined magic.

"Ladon surge!" The snake men cried firing their own power flanked by the dilamug lasers. 

The X shaped blast carved through the steel floor of the Frightzone and pierced the snake's blast forcing it with so much power their attack dissipated by its passing.

"We can take it!" Rattlor growled bracing for the impact.

"No we can't!" Khan shrieked as he and Fang-Or braced beside him.

The massive X washed over them like a tidal wave. Prime's drones were shredded like cheese and the snakes were cast over the edge by the force of the blast as it roared forward until it impacted the far wall of the Frightzone's edge carving a massive X in the deep green metal.

The entire war seemed to pause for a moment. All beings assembled Etherian and beyond awed by the ferocious display.

"Just two of them took out ten fighters like it was nothing." The clones on prime's ship gaped in shock.

"Everything stopped." Perfuma noted. "Did we?"

"They have been frozen momentarily by my children's power." Shadow Weaver smirked under her mask.

"But it will begin again soon."

As if on cue explosions rang out across the fortress. The war was still on. 

"That's ten down, only what eighty more to go." Glimmer scoffed, cracking her knuckles.

"Keep up the good work Adora." Catra chided detransforming and sauntering away. "Make sure I don't have to bale you out again." 

"Wouldn't want to mess with your cat nap." Adora chuckled and looked back to her former home as flames erupted in the distance like fire works at a celebration. "And they didn't invite me? How rude."


	7. Chapter 7

“This is the face of Hope.”

  
“This is the face of Defiance.”  
  
“This is the face of Regret... and Redemption.”  
  
  
Hordak was a lot of things. Patient was not one of them. Which comes to the scene at hand.  
”PERISH IN FLAMES!!!”  
Hordak’s battle cry could be heard half way across the Frightzone as the dictator charged the skull faced adversary known as Skeletor. The warlock watched unimpressed. Hordak’s rampage came to a sudden halt as a furry mass barred the path of his fist.  
“You really must learn to stay dead.” Hordak snarled up at Beastman. The two had been wrestling for the better part of ten minutes. Hordak had finally beat the savage near unconscious but it seemed even that wasn’t enough to stave the gorilla’s devotion to its master. Beastman grabbed Hordak’s arms as the latter pummeled his stomach. Behind them Skeletor began to sink into shadow watching unamused.  
“Beastman, do not disappoint me.” Skeletor warned as he vanished into the blackness.  
“Yes lord Skeletor!” Beastman snarled pushing Hordak back.  
“I have no time for your antics you ignorant slave.” Hordak spat. His hand fell on something long and smooth. Hordak glances down at a cable that had been torn from a wall by the battle.  
A smile crept onto Hordak’s face. This would do.  
Beastman and Hordak charged eachother. Rubble snapped and tore away as Hordak pulled the cable free in his wake.  
zoooowip!  
“Huh?” Beastman blinked in confusion as somehow in the midst of his flurry of punches his hands had been tied together.  
“Technology has many uses.” Hordak gave a less than signature malicious chuckle as he slipped under Beastman’s flailing and grabbed the behemoth lifting him over his head!  
“Hey! Put me down!” The mutant struggled.  
“Oh you want to go down? I can arrange that.” Hordak’s chuckle became a cackle as he marched toward the edge of the Frightzone with his prisoner hefted like the world on the shoulders of Atlas.  
“No! Wait! That’s cheating!” The villain struggled but with no room for leverage he couldn’t break the bindings.  
Unfortunately like the bad itch he was, he was not the only annoyance. Dark metal gleamed as a thunderous commotion drew Hordak’s attention a moment too late.  
CRASH!!!  
Hordak howled as an unruly metal claw slammed into his side. The defector snarled as he slid to a halt and observed the new target of his ire.  
“Thanks partner.” Beastman snorted ripping the cables from his wrists as a swampy skinned cyborg steamed next to him.  
“Beastman may not have been enough but Trapjaw will show you who’s boss.” The new enemy snorted.  
Hordak was many things. Patient was not one of them. Unfortunately for his enemies neither was merciful.  
“Of course technology would betray me the second I compliment it.” Hordak straightened himself up and cracked his neck. “Very well then.” The metal of Hordak’s new exoskeleton began to shift and change. It coiled around his arms until it formed two cannons like the one he’d crafted to attack Salineas. “Savage brutality it is.”  
  
Boom! Boom! Blaz!  
Battles erupted across the entire Frightzone as more and more Horde soldiers joined the war.  
SCREEEEEECH!!!  
The barbaric bird Doomseeker circled the Frightzone on its metallic wings diving in toward enemy champions. The winged fiend swooped at Kyle the cadet yelped ducking away from the bird with a cry of fear.  
KAZOW!!!  
Red lightening sent the bionic bird spiraling.  
Scorpia’s claw sparked with electric power.  
“It’s too early to be ducking and running Kyle, leave this area to us.” Scorpia watched the Doomseeker strafe in for another pass. “Try this on for size.” Scorpia whipped her tail sending plasma sparks showering toward the drone as it swerved in toward them.  
“Pathetic.”  
Black shadow bolts shredded the air and blasted the bird from the sky as Shadow Weaver blasted the flying fiend as she stepped out from behind the Black Garnet.  
“This area is secure form up with the others Kyle.”  
“Right.” The cadet whimpered rushed off to the others.  
Catra snorted as she watched Grizzlor hoist his massive furry form over a hill of rubble.  
“Not who I was looking for but you’ll do.” Catra raised her sword but a taser rod stopped it halfway. “What’s the big idea?” Catra glared. Lonnie shouldered the taser.  
“Leave the small fries to us, go hunt the big fish.” Lonnie stated decidedly.  
“You think you can take him alone?” Catra raised a brow.  
“Who said I was alone?” Lonnie smirked as Kyle and Rogelio hopped up with her.  
“Hmph fine but you better not die on me.” Catra remarked as she leapt away.  
“Uh Lonnie?” Kyle gulped.  
“What?”  
“*can* we take him? He was a force captain.” Kyle stammered.  
“I would have been too if Catra had left with Adora.” Lonnie drew both her taser rods and clacked them together. “Alright, just like we practiced.”  
“But we sucked in practice.” Kyle lamented as Grizzlor marched toward them drawing his own taser rod.  
“You wanna go ya little punks?” He snarled.  
“Bring it on fur ball!” Lonnie charged the beast man at full speed her athletic build working to her advantage as she weaved between his strikes.  
Zap!  
Lonnie slid between the bear man’s legs striking his ankle on the way through.  
Grizzlor growled and spun around trying to slash her but she rolled out of the way and struck again another satisfying zap resounding with the blow.  
“Can’t beat what you can’t catch!” Lonnie flipped over the beast and struck his left shoulder making him howl again before he whirled around and slashed at her. In a fluid motion Lonnie rocked backward dodging the claw landing on her hands and then launching back forward and kicking the giant man square in the jaw making him flop backward with a mighty thud!  
“Ha is that all it took?” Lonnie smirked approaching the downed warrior. “I thought I’d atleast have to try.”  
Grizzlor’s breathing hitched and for a moment Lonnie thought she’d broken his neck and killed him. She leaned over to look at his bruised face and that’s all the opening he needed as he jammed his taser rod into her stomach and launched her backward.  
Lonnie landed in Rogelio’s arms as Grizzlor rose up dusting himself off.  
“Heh let’s see you use those fancy moves with a concussion!” The bear man grinned.  
“Ok” Lonnie snarled letting Rogelio set her down. “Now I’m gonna kill em. Follow me!” Lonnie charged in with the boys backing her up. Grizzlor swung again but Lonnie leapt over his head the three former horde grunts taking up a triangle pattern around the monster.  
“Let’s do this!” Lonnie brought her two taser rods together building their energy into an orb and firing it passed Grizzlor who yelped sidestepping it.  
Crack!  
Rogelio struck the orb with his own taser as it careened into him sending it sideways to Kyle who yelped and whacked it back to Lonnie. Grizzlor whirled around dodging the ball of growing energy as the three rookies ricocheted it back and forth between them growing its power with every bounce.  
“It’s getting bigger and faster with each collision!” Grizzlor panicked. “If it hits me.”  
“Kyle now!” Lonnie called as a Rogelio passed the orb of electricity to him. Kyle let out a cry of fear and moxie and struck the orb sending it right into Grizzlor.  
KAZAP!!  
Grizzlor howled in pain as the built up energy surged through him.  
“Rogelio!” Lonnie called out.  
The lizard man charged forward tackling the furry juggernaut and pushing him off the edge of the Frightzone. The bear man roared in anger as he fell down into the portal and vanished.  
“Way to go guys! Who needs Catra and Adora?” Lonnie high fived her squad mates.  
*CRASH!*  
The nearby wall exploded as another fuzzy warrior stepped through. This one white with narrow eyes and a more slight build.  
“Oh man.”  
“No rest for the wicked Kyle come on.”  
The new monster leapt over and cracked it’s knuckles.  
“I’ve never seen this guy.” Kyle gulped.  
“He’s from the northern front. I think his name is Snarl or something.” Lonnie raises her weapons.  
“That’s Snarrrl the Snow thief to you, peons.” The yeti remarked as it stalked toward them.  
“Hit him with the flash Kyle.”  
“What?”  
“The flash remember!” Lonnie rolled her eyes. A lightbulb went off somewhere in Kyle’s head and he stepped forward and raised both his stun sticks and brought them together to create a bright flash to blind the enemy. Green light bright as a star ignited blinding everything around the young squady. That is until a Snow White fist socked him in the jaw.  
Kyle rolled back to his allies quickly being helped up by Rogelio.  
“What happened?” Lonnie gawked.  
“Heh you fools! I’m from the northern front. I specialize in snow combat. Sight is useless in a snow storm so I hunt by sound and smell!” The yeti cackled as he got close enough for them to see his narrow closed eyes.  
“You’re kidding!” Lonnie bit her lip and raised her weapons.  
The battle was short lived Lonnie and Rogelio’s attacks never landed as Snarrrl became a grayish blur swatting the former horde rookies away with ease.  
“Ugh how can he be that fast while blind?!?” Lonnie panted. They were losing badly they needed to cut off his senses.  
“Urgh I’ve had it!” Kyle’s voice erupted from behind them as he hopped forward on one leg fumbling with his shoe.  
“Hm? What’s this?” Snarrrl turned to the scrawny boy as he finished unbuckling his boot.  
“You hunt by smell, smell this!” Kyle kicked his shoe right into Snarrrl’s face catching on his muzzle.  
“Huh?” -sniff sniff- ... “AAAAGH!!!” Snarrrl reeled back howling in rage. “DISGUSTING IT SMELLS LIKE RACID CHEESE!!!” The beastly man clawed at his own face trying to get rid of the odor.  
“Ha!” Kyle cheered triumphantly.  
“Ew.” Lonnie facepalmed while Rogelio just chuckled. “Remind me to wash your shoes when we get back to Brightmoon.” Lonnie rose up and charged with the others.  
CRACK POW ZAP  
Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio pummeled the now even more blinded Snarrrl before bringing three of their taser wands together and firing a combined blast that blew the yeti man clear off the arena and down to the portal below.  
“Ha! Two down already!” Lonnie fist pumped.  
“How awesome are we?” Kyle cheered then a shadow fell over him. “Huh?”  
“My my very impressive, for traitors.” A bat like wing swatted Kyle straight into Lonnie before a blast of red energy shot Rogelio back as a svelte young form landed before them. The being was not unlike the other horde clones but looked younger. And sported large wings to carry the lithe form around. This was a being Catra and Glimmer had met only once on Prime’s ship. The future emperor of space.  
Prince Zed.  
“You lot could be annoying in the future best to do away with you now.” The prince of the horde aimed his hand and the rookie trio were blasted away flying straight off the edge as green lightening sparked off his fingers.  
Rogelio spat blood.  
“He’s so fast.” Kyle gaped.  
“Taken down already.” Lonnie wheezed. She kicked herself internally as they fell. She had told herself she would catch up to Adora and Catra and now here she was the first of the group taken out. Pathetic. They didn’t even keep the KO count even. Flailing became meaningless. Lonnie submitted to falling into Despondos.  
“Ahooooooy!” Came a shout as out of the sky descended a rainbow blur.  
Thump thump thump!  
Lonnie looked up as she and the boys landed on something soft yet sturdy.  
“Hey mateys need a lift?” Sea hawk grinned from the front of Swiftwind as they flew over the portal.  
“You?” Lonnie gaped.  
“Mermista and Adora thought we would do best saving our fighters from falling out. Swiftwind remarked as they flew back up over the edge.  
“How annoying.” Prince zed raised his hand again to fire.  
Sea hawk grinned jumping up and drawing his laser rapier.  
“En garde!” He cried ready to defend. As the prince’s blast careened in a pink beam struck it from the side deflecting it.  
“Taken out already I thought you guys were raised with Adora shouldn’t you be better?” Glimmer sighed.  
When the smoke cleared Swiftwind was already out of range.  
“Grrr pesky insects.” The prince snarled whipping up a smoke screen with his wings then vanishing into the cloud.  
“This is your stop.” Sea hawk called as Swiftwind landed on the edge of Entrapta’s lab.  
“Hiiii welcome to the Watch Point.” Entrapta called over her shoulder as she tapped away at seven different key boards maintaining the portal systems.  
“Take five here and guard Entrapta. If you see the need, jump back in but if not stay here and stay safe we need to keep the portal active.” Sea Hawk saluted then spurred Swiftwind who whinnied and leapt back off to circle the structure.  
“Was that weird for anyone else?” Lonnie asked?  
“Why did that horse smell better than anything the horde has ever made?” Kyle questioned meekly.  
“Who was that guy?” Lonnie wobbled her aching body over to the edge of the half broken tower.  
“Prince Zed, an unaltered clone, like Horde Prime’s version of Imp, he’s meant to inherit the empire one day or atleast a large part of it.” Entrapta explained as she tapped away at her computer.  
“How do you know all that?” Kyle asked.  
“Hordak told me.” Entrapta smiled.  
Rogelio gave a grunt and shrugged as the cadets watched the war continue as if they hadn’t even been a part. Magic and technology clashed on ever increasing levels.  
  
CLANG CLASH CLUNK!!!  
Hordak wheeled backward as another of his attacks bounced off the metallic hide of Trapjaw. The metal looked rusted but it held its integrity well. It didn’t help that every third attack was blocked by the muscly Beast Man. Between the two of them Hordak’s blows were wearing him out faster than them something he would not allow.   
The former dictator strafed to the left as molten metal was hacked at him like flaming loogies.  
“Wretched curs!” Hordak snarled.  
“Your insult game is as weak as you!” Trapjaw growled steamrolling forward like a fright train with fists.  
Hordak fired a blast from his arm cannon but even the energy blast deflected off the metal armor with little effect.  
“Blast it all.” Hordak knew when he wasn’t accomplishing anything and leapt backward disappearing through one of the many billowing towers of smoke arising from the many battles.  
“Hordak!” Bow shouted emerging from another smoke tower nearby. “Need a hand?”  
“Several.” The alien noted as more otherworldly enemies emerged from the ruins.  
“Let’s take them apart like defective drones.” Bow notched an arrow.  
“Sounds good to me.” Hordak flexed his claws.  
  
SHWEEEEEN!!!  
Sparks fly as yet another limb is blasted off the cyborg Modulok. The iron ettin crashed near the edge of the Frightzone.  
“This is getting depressing.” King Micah yawned. “Jump off or get knocked off I don’t have time to deal with you my baby girl needs her daddy.” The Wizard raised his staff.  
“Die... die ... Diiiiiiiie!!!” The cyborg’s chest opened wide as energy began to build for a final catastrophic attack.  
“Modulok’s limbs are powerful weapons but his greatest is in his chest!” The horde clones snickered as they watched.  
“You just don’t learn.” Micah tapped his staff on the ground and time stood still.  
The king of Brightmoon sauntered over to the cyborg, its weapon frozen mid charge. The wild mage flicked the already teetering machine mutant in the forehead then took one big step back and tapped his staff again.  
Time began moving again ... as Modulok tips back over the edge and fired. The blast of laser light shot the displaced villain straight down into the portal its last scream of “Die” cut off as it vanished into Despondos. The horde clones all gawked and held their faces in their hands at the mockery of one of their ace champions.  
Micah boredly scratched an itch on his back as he turned to head back into the Frightzone looking for the next enemy. Being trained by Light Spinner hadn’t made the Wizard king soft in any regard and his time on Beast Island had only hardened him further. To his family he was happy go lucky bordering on tooth hurtingly sweet but to his enemies Micah was an assassin and the next target on his list was the big kahuna himself.  
“I’m coming for you next Prime, you won’t lay another finger on my family. Your time is up.”  
  
  
 **Author note: I am embarrassed by how long it took to finish this chapter and I use “finished” very loosely. I’ve had a good chunk of this chapter prewritten and only required light editing once the rest was added but it still took forever to finish cause of other projects. Thanks for waiting readers hopefully I’ll get more done soon**  
  



End file.
